The Time Traveller
by ArianaRoss
Summary: She fell through the air, tossing and turning as if she were a fallen angel, quickly falling to her doom. But there was no blood splatter or sickening thud. It was if she had disappeared through that peculiar cloud of golden dust. Time Turner fic. H.G x S.S with some characters of my own creation.
1. Chapter 1

The Time Traveller.

Chapter One: The Astronomy Tower

* * *

Sitting at the high Table you would find a scowling professor Snape glaring at a group of giggling Hufflepuffs causing them to recoil and stem their laughter. Finding professor snape in a sour mood wasn't unusual, but even with his loveless life and the month of love freshly upon them, many people thought he was angrier than usual. He acted during his potions class with such viciousness that he caused many first years to cry and melt their cauldrons. Not even the most foolish couples or pranksters would stay out after curfew during his paroles, and those who were caught were sent to filch more the most severe punishment available.

This, too many couples dismay caused a strain through their relationships and even more unusual towards the professor's behavior yet, was his cruelty towards his own house. No Slytherin was safe from Snape's wrath. If they were caught out after curfew it was detention with filch, Did poorly in class, more detention. It was getting so bad that Draco was determined to send a willing prostitute into Snape's bed. The last student to give themselves up for the cause didn't think of doing that twice.

Even worse than Snape's male-Pmsing would be Hermione granger, Bookworm and shoo-in for valedictorian deciding to get unexpectedly hot during her sixth year at Hogwarts. During Hermione's stay at the Burrow with Ginny, they both bonded over the feeling of not getting the man who they loved. They read lousy magazines, they shared tips, and they even gave each other make-overs. This was the first summer ever Hermione didn't bury herself in her school work. One day before It was time for the girls to go back, Hermione and Ginny found a place called venerae's vixen's , a secret place that could only be found if you had contacts. Ginny and Hermione had a field day buying the most modest lingerie and undergarments they could find, they also bought slightly risqué thigh highs to put one with their skirts, and when they went to madam malkins, the duet asked if she could slightly modify their robes and outfits, making the tops tighter, the skirts shorter and the robes more formfitting.

All in all, the two girls were causing quite a strain in most of the male population's pants. All but the ones they wished to snag. Harry and Ron as usual were still the best friends they always were, Harry only restrained himself because Ginny was his best mates sister, But Ron was entirely oblivious towards Hermione Advances. No matter what she did, His head was only filled with dreams of Quidditch and hot babes. He only had eyes for those who would give him fame, choosing slutty Lavender opposed to Beautiful Hermione. Even harry saw how beautiful his best friend was turning out to be, but didn't think to enlighten his dunderhead of a best mate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

Hermione was at the Gryffindor common room celebrating with the other delighted Gryffindor's at their success in beating the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Everything was going great until one of the Hermione was forced to watch Ron snog Lavender in the centre of the common room. 'It looks, like he's eating her face' she thought disgusted. As she tried to move out of the way, until Cormac Mclaggen decided against that.

"Where are you going love?" He breathed onto her face, the stench of firewhisky present.

"Anywhere but here Mclaggen, I'd like to leave."

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast kitten. How about you and me head upstairs, or even to the prefect's bathroom." He slurred, trying to sound seductive.

Hermione knew she was trapped, Mclaggen was stronger than her. And the way he positioned her arms above her head prevented her from using her wand. "Leave me alone. I don't want anything from you."

At this, Cormac's face turned into one of rage. "I'm not letting you get away from me kitten. You know that it's me you're wearing those close for. It's me you wish would strip you of your clothes. I'm the one you want to impress, and baby. I'm impressed. You're just a little pleasure whore who wants to get fucked just like the little slut you are." Cormac then let go of her arms and drew her in for a kiss, It was hard and uncomfortable until Hermione bit on his tongue drawing blood.

"Mmph!" Cormac cried as he slapped her across the face. At this, the party did decide to stop. You could hear a pin drop, Or in this case, the slap resound. Hermione was furious. "I will not, Nor will I ever be your slut Mclaggen." She all but screamed, and left. All the faces in the room could only look accusingly at Mclaggen, whose tongue was still bleeding profusely.

XxXxXxXXxXx

Professor Snape was quietly patrolling down the hall, though he knew it was a lost cause, He'd scared al the lovers away, and He found it relaxing. Lately Professor Snape had been walking around trying to clear his mind, especially of _her._ He'd put away all his memories of her into his pensive trying to clear his mind, but lately the memories have been coming back. 'If only I knew what started it.' He started thinking over everything he remembered when a sobbing sound stopped his train of thought. 'Looks like this cat has caught a mouse.' Only he didn't know this mouse had frizzy brown hair and was named Hermione.

He walked out onto the astronomy tower to find a ready to commit suicide Hermione hanging from the rails. He knew he needed to take action.

"And what this time has made the little Gryffindor princess cry for mommy now." This startled Hermione and caused her to lose some of her grip.

"Professor Snape. What are you doing here?" This caused his eyebrow to rise. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? What ever happened to Gryffindor courage Miss Granger? Taking the easy way out now?" This shocked Hermione.

"It seems to be the only way to stop what I feel inside." Hermione said. "And what is that pray tell?" Snape asked sarcastically. This of course opened a flood gate of tears.

"I'm practically selling my body trying to get the one man I love to try to notice me, I do everything for him. I do his work, I bail him out, I listen to him, I watch all his game, I try to make him feel loved, and I'm always there for him! But all he seems interested in is Quidditch and Slutty Lavender! He never notices me!" She screamed

"I'm always there for him and instead of him noticing me, all I get are drunk wizards seeming to want to take advantage of me! And he was there when I almost got taken advantaged of and all he did was staring. No 'Hermione are you all right? Oh Mione don't worry we'll get him.' Nothing! And to make matters worse, I'm practically homeless. I have no family now. I have nobody who loves me. So why continue existing? I'm just a waste of space, An ugly waste of space." But she couldn't be farther than the truth. Even with puffy eyes and a splotchy face, she looked beautiful in the moonlight; Though Snape could never tell her that.

"Then jump, If you are sure nobody loves you, Jump. Although, you would prove yourself a waste of so called Gryffindor courage, and would waste a slightly brilliant mind. I guess Draco would suffice. But miss granger, why do this and waste a young life. Merlin knows that Potter and Weasley would die without you saving their worthless arses. you would waste my time, and many others if you did commit suicide. Filch wouldn't clean your mess properly, and your burial would be a sloppy mess. And what would be the point of you loving him and wasting time and money if you give up. I always thought you had at least an ounce of knowledge, nobody else would have survived my potions class for six years, and to be administered into the slug club one must be at least beneficial to the minority of society."

Hermione turned and suddenly smiled. "You think I'm smart and great at potions?" She said with a new fire lit in her eyes. Snape snapped himself out of staring into her molten chocolaty eyes.

"I do believe I did not say that." He said with what could only be described as slight amusement. This lit up a new light in Hermione's eyes. "But you're not denying it?" At this snape could only smirk. "No I'm not denying this. Now you have only two decisions. Jump and die known as the cowardly princess of Gryffindor. Or, you go back to your common room, report your terrorizer's heinous crime and continue living your worthless life." Hermione was taken aback by the harsh tone in the professor's voice and was about to turn around when a lone Owl startled her causing her to let go.

Professor Snape ran to the edge of the balcony in hopes of grabbing her but was too late, forced to watch her fall from the balcony gracefully, like a fallen Angel. She was falling towards her doom and gracefully spinning and tumbling like this was what she was born to do as a fallen angel. The fall was agonizingly long when she finally landed on the ground, but there was no blood. There was no sickening thud; Hermione disappeared in a cloud of golden dust glittering as if they didn't know what they had just done.

"So this is how it happened." Snape muttered as he ran to the headmaster to inform him of what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally uploaded!

The Time Traveller

Chapter Two: The Mysterious Guest.

The gardens of Hogwarts were unusually quiet, there were no students out and about on this warm evening which would usually be considered unusual. The Only sign of life on this lazy day were two red birds jovially flying in the sky, playing air tag, follow the leader and catch me if you can. The smallest bird suddenly decided to leave and left the big bird to adventure around the castle grounds. The bird was starting to perform a huge air dive when he suddenly caught sight of a small body of a female and decided to check her out. The red bird landed near the body and noticed little signs of life; he started to weep on her soft face and grabbed her by the shoulders, shrieking to get madam pomfrey's attention.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Madam Pomfrey sat in the infirmary reading an article about an outbreak of dragon pox in Romania. She was just about to retire to her bedchambers when suddenly, Fawkes apparated into the infirmary dragging an unconscious girl with him. "Fawkes! What happened to this poor child?" Madam Pomfrey inquired bewilderedly. Fawkes could only trill softly hoping the girl would get better. "You better warn the headmaster, Fawkes." Pomfrey told the phoenix, and in a puff of smoke and fire, the phoenix went off to alert the headmaster.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Headmaster Dumbledore sat beside the unconscious girl on the hospital bed. He took in her features and asked himself repeatedly if he had ever seen her. He felt as if he knew her, yet not yet. He waited patiently by her bedside for the past week, it would be surprising if she woke up anytime soon, falling from the astronomy tower would usually cause death, unless the castle didn't want her dead? But the real question is who is she, and how did she get here? All students who currently attended Hogwarts were off on vacation and the school term would not start until two weeks. But that wasn't all that chewed on the headmaster's mind, how had this girl gotten through Hogwarts's wards and protective spells. He checked and made sure all wards were not breached, all though an alarm would of sound if they had been, But one could never be too safe with a rampart dark lord around.

He began to rise from his seat when his mystery patient decided to finally wake up. "Professor Dumbledore?" The girl inquired. "Yes, my dear?" "Tell Professor Snape it's not his fault. I forgive him." This confused Professor Dumbledore and before he could ask her what she meant she passed out. Dumbledore was almost out of the door when madam Pomfrey decided to show him a peculiar piece. "I found this in her robes Albus." Madam Pomfrey said holding up a golden chain with a broken hourglass attached. A bit of the dust pooled in one of the curves in the fragile glass.

Dumbledore sighed gravelly, staring into the eyes of Minerva McGonagall. "It seems Minerva, We have a traveller. A visitor if you may" Albus was about to continue when an annoyed Minerva interrupted. 'Damn his theatrics' she thought.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Albus, But if you could cut to the chase this would ease my mind better, And to think, that a girl could cut through our wards Albus! What if she was sent by You-Know-Who? She could be sent to gather information for the other side!" McGonagall started worriedly. "Rest assured Minerva, The girl has no traces or signatures of dark Magic. She has no dark mark on her arm as well." Minerva muttered something that mysteriously sounded like 'glamour charms'

"But how did she get in Albus?" Minerva shot back.

"It seems that the girl is a time traveller Minerva. Madam Pomfrey found what looked like a broken time-turner and it seems she fell, or was pushed off the astronomy tower causing her to fall and break her time-turner. I suppose that whilst she was falling, the time turner had spun as well sending her back here, or the castle along with fate sent her here. As you know, the sand in the time turner is the most important part as it is under the tempus praepostera enchantment. It allows it and the owner of the sand to reverse or send them back in time. As the glass shattered, it must have clouded her in its dust sending her along with it back in time."

"But how does that work Albus?" McGonagall inquired.

"If I am correct, one would need a jar or a container of sorts that would be; I guess you could say, suspended in time. It is of the past, present and future, using sacred sand only found inside the pyramids of Egypt, one would suspend each grain in time as well. Each grain would represent a minute, Hour or even years. With each turn of the hourglass, we ask it to take us back in time. The time turner cannot transport us anywhere we haven't been. So the girl must have been on school ground when the time turner decided to bring her back in time. The only possibility would be fate." At that moment Madam Pomfrey decided to floo the headmaster interrupting Dumbledore's theory of the mystery girl's arrival. "Albus, The girl's awake and she has been asking to speak to you for a while." Madam Pomfrey informed the duo before she left to tend to the girl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione was frustrated, 'what does Madam Pomfrey mean she doesn't know me? Hogwarts must of finally gone bonkers' Hermione sat dejected on the hospital bed reading the daily prophet. She was reading a recent article named Venerae's Vixen's; Vivacious lingerie shop, or a Vexing situation for the uptight? An article written by Rita Skeeter.

"It seems like the new wizarding lingerie shop, Venerae's Vixens is becoming a problem for the uptight older female population, But many feel that in the near future Venerae's Vixen's will be a hotspot for all the ladies. The new lingerie shop features items such as babydolls, Fishnet stockings, corsets, hosiery and even gowns and robes for the adventurous witch. They even take a racy spin on normal everyday undergarments creating items such as thongs and enchanted pasties, although these you don't eat. Some of the customer favorites at the store would be the corsets and the wedding lingerie including the garter belts, which are a huge turn-on for men some say. Even some of the older citizens seem to enjoy these as it has restored their sex-lives. Although many of the older citizens seem to enjoy the products the store can also offer such as sex toys, many adults are worried that the store has items that are inappropriate for younger girls, although the owner Venerae has told us that nobody younger than seventeen can enter the store, and that the store will be cutting back, taking bigger measure's to make sure our children cannot enter or see any of the products this store provides."

Hermione was almost done reading when the fireplace shone green with angry flames. Hermione would know who the head belonged to anywhere. "Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione cried. "Ah, it does seem our guest has awoken. Tell me how are you dear?" Hermione was confused.

"Guest? Professor Dumbledore, don't you remember me?" The cheery smile on professor Dumbledore's face dropped. "It seems, my dear girl that none of us know you." He said gravelly. Hermione was fed up with everyone joking with her.

"Professor Dumbledore, the last time I checked, it wasn't April Fool's day and you very well know me. I'm a student at Hogwarts, my house is Gryffindor My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I was born on September 19 1979 and I am one third of the so called golden trio. I am muggleborn and often times called the Brightest witch of our generation. My best friends are Ronald and Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter also known as the boy who lived. The last thing I remember was hanging of the astronomy tower when professor snape arrived, he talked me out of jumping and was about to help me off when an owl startled me causing me to slip and fall."

Hermione almost resorted to shouting at the older man but had calmed herself enough. "Does that bring back any memories professor?" Professor Dumbledore smiled sadly at Hermione. "Miss granger, do you realise what year it is?" He asked her quietly. Hermione huffed indignantly, "It's the year 1996 professor." The old man sighed heavily, "No my dear, The year is 1976 and in two weeks all of Hogwarts student population will return for the school year." You could hear a pin drop in the silence that surrounded them. "So you mean th-that, I went back in time?" Hermione said devastated. "It would appear as so Miss granger, But out of curiosity, do you believe in time paradox's?" professor Dumbledore asked.

"No, I believe that whatever happened must of already happened. or example In my past, for you the future, a friend and I saved a man and a hippogriff from death. They were saved before we went back in time, but we had to go back in time to make sure that it did happen. So it's kind of like time was a tape recorder, what happened was already recorded; but the creator could go back and change a few things, so that for us it was as if it was never changed. It was changed but it was supposed to be altered so the recorder altered it to perfection and we, the consumers get the perfect product the way it's supposed to be. Nobody except the ones who changed the tape would know" Hermione stated as if she were reciting the twelve uses of dragons blood. Dumbledore stared off into space. "It seems Miss Granger that I need to contact a dear friend of mine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione was reading Hogwarts; a History quietly in her cot. She loathed asking a house elf to retrieve her favorite book, but seeing as Madam Pomfrey wasn't in and she wasn't given authorization to wander the halls she did so begrudgingly. She was just finished reading the chapter about founders of Hogwarts when an angry Minerva Mcgonagall stalked into the hospital wing carrying a small vial. She poured it into a glass along with a sickly sweet smelling yellow potion passing it to Hermione.

"Drink." She said sternly. Hermione sniffed the potion before taking a sip of it. The potion tasted like orange juice mixed with a whole bag of sugar. "What was that?" Hermione asked her future head of house. "What do you think?" Minerva shot back. Hermione's mouth opened before she could control it,

"At first I thought it was a poison, but the smell of the yellow potion smelled like a diabetics worst nightmare so it reminded me of muggle cough medicine. I don't know what the second one was, but now I think it's veritaserum. I'm absolutely, positivly sure it's veritaserum." Hermione clasped both of her hands over her mouth. She stared wide eyed at a Minerva McGonagall who face had split into a slow smirk.

"Who are you?" she asked. "My birth name is Hermione Jean Granger." She answered against her will. "What year were you born?" McGonagall asked. "I was born on September 19, 1979." The look of shock was almost comical on McGonagall's face. "B-but this cannot be! Tell me girl, Are you a spy for Voldemort? Did he send you back in time to prevent something from happening?" She asked her with such viciousness Hermione flinched, her eyes flickering towards the door. "No, Voldemort never sent me here; I had an accident with my time turner and was sent here back in time. I-" Hermione's words where then cut off by a silencing spell.

McGonagall turned swiftly to see calm yet disappointed Dumbledore. "Does that answer your questions Minerva?" McGonagall nodded shamefacedly and left the Hospital wing. Hermione gawked at her future mentor as she left, her mouth doing a great impersonation of a fish, before turning back towards Dumbledore, She didn't know what to say although now they know why some considered her a mother lion. It was as if Hogwarts was her cub and she was protecting it and Hermione understood exactly as she felt and would have done the same, just a bit more quietly."Miss Granger, I do believe you should become a professional fish impersonator." Dumbledore said trying to lighten up the mood. "Come along, while you were busy I contacted an old friend of mine." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dumbledore walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, Hermione jogging behind him trying to match his long strides. For every one step Dumbledore took, Hermione had to jog two. In short they arrived at Dumbledore's office, the large gargoyle blocking the entrance.

"Care to guess the password?" He asked her. "Hmm, Lemon Drops?" Hermione asked the gargoyle but it still didn't move. "Acid pops? Fizzing whizbees? Cockroach clusters?" Hermione guessed. "Sugar quills, treacle tart, Pumpkin pasties? Blood flavored lollipops Perhaps? No." Hermione sighed.

"You were alot closer earlier." a voice whispered into her ear. Hermione looked over her shoulder, found nobdy there. 'What other treats are there?' When suddenly Hermione had an Idea. "Chocolate frogs!" She cried. The gargoyle sprang to life and moved out of their path. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Am I that predictable?" he said in jest. Hermione felt at ease with the professor she grew up with.

"Actually sir no, but what would be your most predictable trait would be your passwords, they are usually related to a sweet." She replied smiling. Hermione walked in to find the office unoccupied. "Professor, I thought you said there was a guest coming." She said, half expecting some wizened old wizard. "If I am correct she will be here soon." He said offering her a seat in front of his desk. Just then, someone knocked at the door. "Enter." Dumbledore's voice called out. Hermione turned to look who was at the door but was almost trampled by a flash of red.

"Uncle Albus!" Cried a feminine voice. Dumbledore was attacked by a tall thin girl; she had Bright red hair the colour of flames with highlights of gold and bronze hidden between the strands, her skin's paleness could rival that of a porcelain doll, she had a light smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose, but the thing that really stood out about this girl was a her pale blue eyes. It seemed as if her eyes had seen the worst of horrors yet fought to not let it get the best of her, it was as her if eyes could pierce to the very bottom of Hermione's soul. Although what Hermione found odd was how much her eyes resembled Luna's yet there was no way she could be her mother. only then did The girl turn and looked at Hermione.

"Oh, I apologize I didn't see you there, It's just that I haven't seen Uncle Albus in a long time. Although not that I mind at all Professor but, what am I doing here? I was supposed to get my school supplies when Fawkes found me." The red head inquired. Dumbledore looked at Hermione, "Miss Granger, this is Arlette Adene, Her parents and I used to be friends until they died and I was given the job of taking care of her. Miss Adene currently goes to Beaux Batons but I think she can help us here. That is if you are agreeable." Hermione gawked at the old headmaster

'He must have gone bonkers, that is if he hasn't already.' "I guess I don't mind, if she doesn't of course." She answered staring at the beautiful redhead. Arllete stared happily at Hermione. "Of course! But uncle, how could I help?" Dumbledore smiled at the two girls, "My idea was that since Miss Adene is almost finished school and is well above others, she could transfer to Hogwarts with her new sister since her parents have died in an attack by the dark lord. Since your parents and I were such great friends, I decided that we should respect your mothers last wishes and brought you here. She went here herself and had always wanted her children to go to the same school as she did, and with a dark lord on the rise. What place is safer than hogwarts?" He finished.

'Oh I can think of another, I'm sure. In my time, we defeated lord voldemort, knocked out a troll, and met a three headed dog, And that was only in my first year! Not to mention the other years." Hermione mentally thought sarcastically. Hermione stared at Arlette and professor Dumbledore who seemed to be having a silent conversation with just their eyes.

"Sir, how are we going to make them believe that? Although I trust all of your plans, isn't this a bit farfetched?" She said interrupting their silent conversation, but it wasn't Dumbledore who answered her. "Oh don't worry dear, I have a way of getting others to follow my plans. We'll have them wrapped around our fingers." She said smirking. "Out of curiosity though, what year and house are you in?" she asked her new sister. "I'm in my sixth year and I was sorted into Gryffindor." She asked confused. "Then that's where I'm going to." Arlette answered with Amusement in her eyes. Dumbledore could see they were going to get along with each other well.

XxXxXxxXxXx

Author's Note-

Heya guys, Sorry it took me a while to upload this chappy, My brother had to go to the emergency room and with my current state of mind I couldn't upload it. He had an asthma attack and had to stay overnight, It was the worst one he had so far. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Time Traveller

Chapter three: A prank, accidental magic and a goat

Storming down the hallways of Hogwarts you would find Arlette dragging a tired and worn out looking Hermione. 'Does she even know where we are going?' Hermione thought. "Yes, We are going to use one of the guest quarters, Hogwarts had it built for the headmasters guest if he chose to invite any." Arlette said quietly dragging Hermione up a few more flights of stairs. After storming down multiple corridors, tripping over missing stairs and almost falling off some of the moving staircases, the two girls arrived at their assigned room.

Arlette stopped at a picture of a sailboat floating near a dock, there seemed to be no wind and the sails drooped sadly. Hermione was confused when she saw Arlette blow the picture but quickly realised that to open the door, you must blow the ship to the docks. "how much for a quintal of cod?" Arlette asked the miniature sailors.

"After we split, salt, dry and weigh it, I'm sure we can sell ya a quintal or two for 7 galleons." Said a sailor with a toothy grin. "Ah, better not be from the madeira john or by the lord dying, there'll be a hell to pay." Arlette said before shoving Hermione inside and onto the couch.

"Pumpkin juice Hermione?" Arlette offered. Hermione shook her head no. "Butterbeer?" She tried again, but hermione still refused. "Well, more for me then." Arlette said happily. "Now, I guess you have some questions to ask me. So, fire away. But be careful, the walls have ears." She whispered staring at the many portraits that seemed to be interested in the two girls.

"So you're not an actual student at Beaux Batons?" Hermione questioned. "Ah, Five points to my little Gryffindor, yes I am not currently enrolled in Beaux Batons. I am a spy for the order of the phoenix, I'm sure you've heard of it in the future. I guess you could say I was once homeschooled, and when I was extremely young, took my final examinations at not Beaux Batons but Durmstrang. I was fifteen, youngest person in wizarding Britain to graduate, although it's not that big of a deal." Arlette explained as if commenting on the weather.

"So, you already know about my accident.?" Hermione whispered, not trusting any of the nosy potraits. "Hermione, The first thing I read on my letter from Dumbly, was your story. What he knew of it so far, that is. He said it was so urgent that I must come quickly, so I did. I only knew the basics, who you are, from minerva's little stunt, how you got here, with the time turner Madam Pomfrey found." Hermione then remembered she didn't have her time turner on her. "That's basically it, Oh, and a list of all your injuries. I must say, for someone who fell off the astronomy tower, your lucky to be alive. Broken ribs, cracked skull, fractured neck, shattered pelvis and most of your other bits and peices were injured too. Both of your lungs had puncture wounds, you suffered bruised kidneys, slashed intestines from your shattered pelvis's peices. I'm even surprised were having this conversation, You're lucky we have a mediwitch like Poppy." Arlette commented.

"Arlette, not to be rude but, why are you here? I mean I'm grateful that you are but," Hermione had extreme difficulty putting this in a pleasant way. "Oh Hermione, It's ok, It's not like I had anything better to do, not that you aren't great. What I meant is that, in the few years I've trained to be an auror, the most exciting mission I've been on was a raid with moody that included a prank, accidental magic and a goat. You would see why when Dumbledore contacted me saying he had a mission for me, I was jumping up and down. It's been literally forever since I've had any actual human contact that didn't include crazy old men, Don't look at me that way!" Arlette warned when Hermione heard Arlette's older men problem. "Plus when I heard about you're case, I realised that this was something I couldn't miss. Now go on to bed, I can see I'm boring you Mione. Oh, and for now on, Call me Lette." She said with a wink while a drowsy Hermione lugged herself to her room.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Hermione woke up to the smell of French vanilla lattes, 'I could of sworn I've had the strangest dream, I wonder what Ginny is up to.' Hermione got dressed for the day, choosing to wear a pair of jeans with a white shirt and lilac coloured sweater. Hermione heard Ginny knock at the door, "Come in!" she answered before tying her shoelaces. "I made you breakfast 'Mione" A soft voice called out. Hermione turned to not find Ginny but a similar looking female. Hermione screamed in shock of not seeing her best friend and ended up spilling the lattes on Arlette.

"I could have sworn it was a dream." Hermione gasped. Looking down at the mess she made. "Are you ok Arlette?" She asked, when she saw her reveling in the fiery warmth of the spilt lattes. "Arlette? Did I burn you?" She said worriedly, startling Arlette from her trance. "What? Oh, no I'm fine but, my shirt isn't. I'll have to wash it now." She said taking of her shirt in front of Hermione. Hermione on the other hand was stunned, not even Ginny had ever stripped in front of her. "What?" Arlette asked "We all have the same bits and pieces Mione, I swear you're acting as if it's the most scandalous thing ever, just think of it as a bikini." Arlette said while walking to her closet. "Oh and Hermione, soon we have to go shopping. We do have our covers to maintain, but before that, you need to learn our family tree." She said, leaving Hermione gaping behind her.

XxXxXxXxXXxXx

"So, Hermione. Where was our mother born?" Arlette quizzed Hermione.

"Our mother was born in Paris France, her name was Cendrille Seraphine, she was born on February fifth, 1937." Hermione answered.

"Good, now, Where was our father born?" Arlette asked. "Our father, Hinrich Aden was born in Berlin Germany on November 21st, 1936. His name means Ruler of fire." Hermione answered again. "Great. Now answer me this, what schools did they go to, and how did our parents meet?" Arlette asked.

"Our mother, Cendrille went to Hogwarts as a child while our father went to Durmstrang. Mama wanted to go on an exciting adventure after she graduated, and decided to be a dragon tamer in Romania although that didn't go too well. It was while she was in Romania she met papa who was on summer vacation with a few of his friends, Uncle Vladimir and Uncle Sasha. They met while she was supposed to be training. One of the dragons wasn't behaving properly and almost killed her, if it wasn't for papa and his friends who stunned it. 'He literally took my breath away, when he jumped on top of me of course' Mom used to say. Dad said it was 'Like a fire lit between us'" Hermione explained.

"An Outstanding for my little sis. Now, were going to move on to occlumency, do you know what that is Hermione?" Arlette asked. "Occlumency is when you build a mental wall around your thoughts. It is used to prevent possible legilimens from entering or invading your mind and divulging your secrets. The secret is to keep a clear mind and to act as if you have nothing to hide. Sometimes, it also helps to create new memories, so if they do get through your barrier or, if you're in a situation where a barrier would arise suspicion, they would find themselves satisfied with what they had found." Hermione explained. Arlette smiled warmly at Hermione. "It seems you really are a know it all." She said

XxXxxXxXxXx

"Legilimens!" Arlette shouted loudly at Hermione. Hermione tried to block Arlette out of her mind but was failing miserably, already Arlette had viewed Hermione's first day at Hogwarts, Her mortification at becoming a cat, Hermione's walrus-like teeth and her first kiss with Viktor, which was a sloppy wet mess.

"Hermione, what did I tell you?" Arlette shouted chastising her. "You said that until I block my mind, anybody could use this information against me." She replied bored. "Why does this even matter Lette?" Hermione said foolishly.

"Why does this matter? Why does this matter? Hermione, outside of Hogwarts, probably while we are speaking, there are many men and women who work for the dark lord. There are spies and informants, and many who wish or have to please lord Voldemort. You and I are fresh faces, we're the shiny new toys here, just by being here many people are going to take an interest in us. We aren't safe from the outside world anymore Hermione, and with the information you are carrying inside of your pretty little head, the wizarding world as we know it will be changed forever and seeing as we are foreigners, we might not know how things are doing here politically. By getting us, they think they are getting a portal to the rest of great britain, and that means both sides will be after us. We need to keep that information locked up in that huge brain of yours, and if you can't conceal it. Consider all of your friends dead." Arlette answered fiercely.

This brought on bad thoughts for hermione. 'my friends aren't here anymore. There as good as dead now, and if i can't do this, Harry won't even be born." Hermione thought miserably. "Now I'm going to the kitchens, do you want anything." Arlette said agitatedly. "No." Hermione said meekly, sitting down on the couch, the exhaustion from her training overcoming herself. "I'll be gone for a while so I'll have the elves send you something later." Arlette said before leaving.

" I have to nail this, if not for everyone, then for you Harry." Hermione whispered in the dark before letting the darkness wash over her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I'm trying to work out a schedule so I'll let you know about that later, I plan to make things up with a an extra long Chappy P.S. Did anybody listen to Muse's new song, unsustainable? Loving the new style.

The Time Traveller

Chapter four: Extreme Makeover: Bookworm Extraordinaire Edition.

Hermione sat in her room reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History when a small house elf came inside with a soft pop. The house elf had huge bat like ears and bright green eyes like Dobby which gave Hermione a glimmer of hope.

"Dobby, is that you?" she asked,

"No missy, Klinky is my name, house elf is my game, but I has cousin named Dobby, he be working for the Malfoy house when he grow up." Klinky said nodding excitedly.

"Dobby get to work for prestigious Malfoy house, but Klinky get work with lots of happy children, Klinky like children. Miss Fire is very nice to Klinky too." Klinky said proudly.

"Miss fire? You mean Arlette?" Hermione asked. This excited the house elf to no extent.

"Yes, Klinky like Miss Letta, all house elves love Miss Letta, she is very nice and likes our work. We love work, but some boys be to mean to us. Miss Letta ask Klinky, to please bring Miss Hermy food and I has your food." The little house elf said with breakneck speed before launching into the kitchen.

Just as quickly the house elf dashed in she came out, bringing in a nice dinner of soup, with bread and a salad on the side.

"Miss Lette told Klinky to bring you chicken soup, but the other house elfs wanted to give Hermy more. Klinky had to be very sneaky, not many children come in summer and house elfs get excited when guests come." Klinky said proudly, puffing out her chest. \

"This looks delicious Klinky, thank you. Tell all your friends I appreciate what you have done." Hermione said, trying not to feel guilty for accepting the house elves help.

"Missy Hermy, Klinky go now, Klinky has to go before more house elfs suspect, Bye now." Klinky said with a bow before apparating with another soft pop.

Hermione decided to dig into the steaming soup, Chicken soup was her favorite kind and it was honestly delicious,

"Mmm.." Hermione moaned appreciatively.

'The house elves outdone themselves this time'

she thought before draining the last dredges of soup left. Hermione couldn't finish the salad so she cast a cooling and a stasis charm on it to keep fresh when she realised, it was the first time since going back in time she had used magic.

Hermione reveled in the feeling of her magic humming through her, "Has it really been so long?" She asked herself quietly, performing simple spells to keep the feeling going. She cast conjuring charms on the books in the bookshelf. She used lumos to light the room, she also used different cooling charms on her pillow when it grew too hot for comfort.

After Hermione thought she had used enough magic already, she decided to go to sleep.

XxXxxXxXxxXxxXxXXxXxxXx

"Wake up sleepy head!" Arlette shouted before whacking Hermione over the head with a pillow.

"Why are we waking up so early Arlette?" Hermione asked grumbling.

"Why sister, we have to go buy our school supplies, we wouldn't want to go to Hogwarts without our stuff! That would be embarrassing, plus we have to go to a couple of places as well." Arlette said mysteriously.

"Now eat your breakfast and meet me in the great hall in half an hour." Arlette said imperiously before she left.

Hermione ate her breakfast quickly and pulled on a pair of Arlette's jeans and one of her shirts. Since coming here, Hermione had only the clothes on her back and had been grateful Arlette had allowed her to wear some of her old clothes, but that didn't include undergarments.

Hermione had only one pair of underwear and was tired of having to use multiple cleaning charms when simply washing them under the sink wasn't enough. Although Magic was great, it could only go so far sometimes, So Hermione was glad they were getting a chance to buy new clothes.

But that left one more problem, Money. Hermione didn't have any money, during this time, she wasn't even born yet. So her parents couldn't have given her a gringotts account yet. Hermione fretted over this problem until she met Arlette in the great hall.

"I know what you're thinking Hermione, Don't worry. I have plenty of money to spare, but no one to give it to." She said assuredly.

"Now let's go, Dumbledore gave me permission to apparated us out of here." Arlette said cutting off what was about to be Hermione's protest.

"But Arlette, Hogwarts: A history says that nobody can apparate in or out of Hogwarts and its school grounds" Hermione said in her know-it-all tone.

"Hermione, while you are correct that nobody can apparate in or out of Hogwarts. Do remind yourself that the Headmaster has the authority to allow people to apparate as they wish, as the wards are keyed to his signature. As long as he gives us permission, we can apparate, but we have to hurry. It closes off soon. Besides, anybody can buy Hogwarts: a History, if they heard the headmaster has permission to allow others to apparate in, when Dumbledore dies, they'll appoint a death eater as headmaster, and do we want that to happen?" Arlette answered in her own know-it-all voice.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Arlette "Well then I don't need help, I can already apparate." Hermione said smugly, raising her chin.

"Not where we're going, were not going to Diagon alley first, we're taking a little detour first." Arlette whispered, before apparating herself and Hermione there.

Hermione felt as if her insides were about to combust. She had always hated the use of apparition, and apparating so soon after her accident and period of non-magical use wasn't doing her any good. Her lungs were squeezed of all oxygen and it seemed her breakfast wanted to come back for seconds. Hermione screamed in agony while she felt as if all her bones were about to break at once, and her eardrums burst with all the pressure being placed on her body.

Soon enough, Hermione and Arlette arrived at their destination which seemed to be a dark and dingy ally between a couple of buildings. It didn't seem as if the sun wanted to reach where the two girls had landed.

"We're here." Arlette's chipper voice said, while pulling Hermione out into the streets. Hermione looked around the alley in awe.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked.

"This, my little sis, is Erotica Alley. This is where the sexual freaks go, but that's not why we are here. To act like we are from beaux batons, we must look like we are from beaux batons. And for that my sis, we are going to give you a make-over." Arlette said, dragging Hermione through the crowds.

Hermione looked at all the stores, some of the stores you could tell, were for the kinkiest of the sexually active. Others were like the brothels and whorehouses were for the lonely. Hermione stared at all the women dressed like whores in the streets. Some wore so much make up in bright colours they looked like clowns, while others wore dresses that barely covered their arse. Hermione stopped to listen to the music coming out of the club, pulsing seductively, while mist crept out. Hermione swore she smelt a piece of crisp parchment, freshly mown grass and a few strands of-

"Hermione!" Arlette shouted in her ear, hoping to snap Hermione out of their trance. Arlette grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away from the club. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked Arlette, angry that she had disrupted her.

"Saving your life." Was all Arlette said to Hermione. "Inside of that club are a group of notorious vampires named the meretrix. You would consider them mistresses or seductresses of sorts in the muggle world. You see, once you set foot in that place you can't leave until you sign a binding contract that will eventually end your life. You try to escape and they murder you and drink your blood. The meretrix are famous for seducing men and women alike and are likely what caused the legend of succubae and incubuses because after they are satisfied, they drink their victims blood. While male meretrixes impregnate females so they can birth their spawn, the females will return to the male they chose to satisfy their sexual needs and desires. Either way, it is more common for a meretrix to venture out into the muggle world because they won't recognize the signs so easily and they are forced to comply with the vampire / wizards relationship law. They can't ask out you for example on a date, you must go in there and since you either die or die later, you accept the contract. Another reason they are allowed to do this with humans is because they are considered a beast since they are sort of the primitive version of the vampire. It's also in their nature, and all magical beasts are protected under their natural habitat " Arlette explained in her bossy know it all tone than almost matched Hermione's

"So, you mean I was almost seduced into being impregnated by a male vampire so I can birth his spawn?" Hermione asked horrified.

"Well Hermione, what do you expect? Erotica alley isn't a place for anybody who isn't willing to sell their soul for a night of passion, or as much as your money can buy." Arlette explained nonchalantly "See that building there," Arlette said pointing. "It says couples sex therapy, but right inside, men can find women to hook up an affair with. They go in single, come out married. It's men like that I hate the most. That bar we just passed, the waitresses are purebred veela who are used to seduce drunken males. That brothel right in front of us, men go in to literally sell their souls for the best sex they will ever have, the building upstairs is a morgue. Erotica alley is no place for you, you're just lucky you're going here with me, anybody else and your face will be posted in the missing section of the daily prophet." Arlette said stonily coming to a stop in front of a tall, white store.

This store didn't look like the others did. While the other stores had dirty windows, and flashing lights, this store had tinted windows that only lets you see out but not in. There was only a small golden sign in loopy handwriting on the door, and while the other buildings were dark, dirty and grimy, this one looked bright , clean, and all around for the classy person, with white marble walls and silver with golden flecks in the walls.

This was Venerae's Vixens.

It looked exactly like it did in the future, only Hermione wouldn't have known. In the future she had to use a special kind of floo powder that connected you directly to this store, and to get that floo powder, you must have connections. Even today Hermione didn't know how Ginny had gotten the floo powder, but looking back on the building Arlette pointed out earlier, now she had an idea.

"This Hermione is venerae's vixens, and I know you are going to just love it" Arlette said with a happier voice before disappearing inside, Hermione following behind her.

Arlette was just about to reach the lingerie section when a voice called out.

"Arlette! How are you my darling?" A deep voice called behind the duet.

"Marco! I haven't seen you in, how long has it been?" Arlette said, with a strange expression on her. Marco's eyes flickered between the two girls.

"Too long my sweet Arlette. It has gotten boring without you here; it's like comparing a sunset to a cockroach, only I have to be nice to the cockroaches." Marco said, a deep laugh rumbling in his chest.

Marco was handsome, He had pale white skin and dark brown hair, and you could tell he had a lot of muscles under his shirt. But what struck Hermione the most was his red eyes.

"Hermione meet Marco, he's a vampire only but he doesn't drink human blood without consent. Though…He almost convinced me enough to give him my blood." Arlette said, rubbing her hands over Marco's well developed chest.

"I still am trying to drink her blood, it is so sweet smelling, but so is yours Hermione, Can I drink yours, perhaps?" He asked, arching a dark eyebrow.

Hermione paled in front of the two old friends who decided to burst out laughter.

"Oh Hermione, he wouldn't drink your blood. He's a vegetarian vampire. He drinks animal blood instead. He only uses those red contacts because the manager thinks that he will seduce more women that way.

Marco's job is to tell you how great you look while wearing different outfits, He only looks but doesn't touch. Some women swoon for the whole, 'Oh he's a veggie vamp, but he wants to suck my blood because I'm so sexy.' Thing." Arlette said with Humour Alight in her eyes. But this did nothing to soothe Hermione's mind. 'They allow vampires to work here? How did I miss that in the future?' she asked herself.

"He's not going to actually suck your blood Hermione." Arlette assured her. This only made Hermione feel slightly better. "Now come on, it's time to try on some clothes." Arlette said trying to take Hermione's mind off of Marco

XxXxXXxXxxXxXXxXxx

"Out on three, One, Two, Three!" Marco called, waiting for the girls to open the curtains and step out. Hermione wore a red babydoll with lace detail, while Arlette stepped out in a blue and black lace bustier with matching under wear and garter belts.

"You both look beautiful, but I am partial to Hermione wearing the red babydoll, it's something about the colour that stirs something inside me. While you Arlette look beautiful with the blue lingerie set. Both of your boyfriends are lucky men." Marco commented making both the girls blush.

"I still don't know how this is school shopping Arlette." A blushing Hermione grumbled shyly.

"We'll take it all then." Arlette said before stepping back behind the curtain totally ignoring Hermione. After Hermione and Arlette finished picking up everything they would buy, Arlette brought them to the cashier who seemed to be extremely happy.

"Who's the lucky guy?" the lady, whose name tag read Marge, said. "Oh, we don't have boyfriends. We're shopping for school and every proper lady needs proper undergarments to back her up." Arlette answered, staring at a humiliated Hermione.

"That'll be 200 Galleons please." The cashier piped up.

"200 Galleons, Arlette? That's too much. I could never pay you back." Hermione said worriedly.

"Hermione, you're my sister now, I grew up with no family, so, think of it as a make-up gift for all your birthdays I've missed so far. Plus, half of the stuff isn't yours. Please let me buy you this." Arlette pleaded, ignoring the huffing cashier.

"But, At least let me find a way to pay you back." Hermione argued.

"Hermione, you being my sister is enough payment." Arlette said, trying to win her over. Hermione stared stubbornly back with her arms crossed over her chest. "That didn't win you over?" Arlette said, staring at Hermione's impassive face. "Fine, I'll let you pay me back. But, on my terms and my terms only." Arlette said before Hermione could argue. "Here." She said to the cashier, throwing a sack of galleons to her. "Come on Mione, there's more waiting for you behind that door." Arlette said dragging Hermione behind her.

Hermione walked into a narrow room, both sides where filled with women getting their hair done.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked.

"This is Another part of Ven's Vixens. This is considered step two of mission: Make over. We are going to attempt to tame, that bushy mess of hair that you have." Arlette said, looking disdainfully upon Hermione's frizzy hair.

"Arlette, Look what my little Kitten brought in. Is this a friend of yours?" A tall man said. Hermione looked over at the other man who you could easily say was just as, if not handsomer than Marco. He had long black wavy hair and dark black eyes, he was just as muscled as Marco but was even taller than he was, there was just something about him that attracted Hermione.

"Georgiou, How are you! It's been a while since my last hair appointment, do you think I need a follow up?" Arlette said, worriedly grabbing her hair.

"Arlette, you are my worst customer, There is nothing wrong with your hair! It's shinier than ever and you're color is just so rich. Now, who is this little mouse my Kitten dragged in?" Georgiou asked staring over at Hermione's hair.

"This, George, Is my Sister Hermione. We're going school shopping and what better to go with a new year of education than a new look?" Arlette asked, looking for George's opinion.

"Well, my little kitty, it seems you're your mouse has a rat's nest for her hair, but don't worry. One appointment in my salon and you'll look better than ever. And since you are my little Arletta's family, I'll make yours even better than the others. Although, I don't quite remember Arletta having a sister.. " George said to Hermione.

"New addition." Hermione said sheepishly to George while he brought the two girls to his special "doctor's office" in the salon.

"This, is where all my serious magic happens. The only people who have ever been here, are wizarding celebs and of course, Arlette. It is extremely rare I ever let anybody who isn't famous in here, but for this extreme make-over, you're going to need it." Marco said. "Arlette, go call Rochelle, Bellami, and Alia, Tell them it's a class nine make-over." Marco said to Arlette.

"A class nine make over! But I've never heard of that being done before, is it really that bad doctor? Will she pull through? I've only had her for a little while Doctor, I'm not ready to let go." Arlette cried with mock horror.

"It's the only thing we can do." Marco said solemnly, placing a hand on Arlette's shoulder. "Tell them that they also need to contact Madam Malkins about your school robes. Grayson from the clothing store can take your measurements and owl them to Malkins while we are busy." George ordered Arlette before returning to Hermione.

"Now, back to you whatever have you done to your hair?" George said outraged.

"Well, I wash it every day with shampoo and conditioner and if I have time I try to brush it. I also try to straighten it when I can." Hermione said indignantly. "Is it really that bad?" asked sheepishly

"Darling, I've seen pig sty's which are neater than your hair. It's tangled, frizzy, stripped of nutrients and natural oils. You actually did more harm than good with your straightening, every stand of hair has multiple split ends, and it's a night mare. I think we are stepping it up to a level ten thousand instead." George said assessing Hermione's hair. " I need to restore your hairs natural shine, smooth it out, cut it, put multiple detangling charms for future reference. By the time I'm done, it'll be about four hours of sitting in the salon, so while I'm doing this, Rochelle and Alia will do a mani pedi while Bellami and Arlette go shopping." George said while sorting out all the thing he'll need for this operation on Hermione's hair. "Just sit and relax Honey." George said before sitting Hermione down in the massive chair.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione went through a living Hell, While Hermione was being lectured by an andry George, Arlette was Having a field day shopping for clothes. This Hermione admitted to herself, was the only day she would ever of chosen to go shopping instead of sitting in a comfy chair relaxing in what was supposed to be a comforting experience. The truth was, while Arlette was having fun, Hermione was sat getting lectured by Rochelle for not taking care of her hands better, Alia for not taking care of her feet properly and George, for not doing anything right when it came to her hair. The truth was, She just never care until recently, when she tried to impress a certain Ronald weasley.

And to think that She was here, years before she was supposed to be born, forced to live through life as an orphaned French exchange student all because of him and the least he could of done was compliment her on looking like a real girl. But Hermione finally realised that maybe she wasn't meant to be with Ron. As if this was a sign of something else. But then again, It could be the smell of nail polish mixed with the foul smelling hair potion Hermione was forced to wear for an hour getting to her head. Hermione thought drowsily before she heard the door open. "You know George…Hermione looks good with green hair, and look at that, Her afro totally accentuates her Body." A soft feminine voice called out startling Hermione.

"What?" Hermione shouted frantically.

"Hold your horses buckaroo, I was just kidding." Arlette said raising her hands in a show of peace.

" Your hair isn't green Hermione, Arlette was just joking, Why don't you take a look in the mirror." George said softly to Hermione glaring at Arlette.

Hermione raised herself off of the comfy salon chair and walked up to the mirror. What Hermione saw stunned her. Instead of a mass of frizzy, bushy Hair, Hermione saw soft, smooth ringlets of hair the colour of melted caramel. George had also brought out Hermione's natural highlights of gold and bronze that hid under what used to be a mess of untameable hair. Hermione could say that nobody would mistake her and Arlette for sisters, if Arlette was the flames of the fire, Hermione would be the cinders and ashes burning in the embers of the flames.

Hermione then felt her feet and hands, they were unnaturally smooth, or at least they felt that way to her. Gone were the rough callouses on her feet, and her skin felt softer than ever. Hermione then studied her nailed, which were all now even and smoothed out, and to complete the look, all of her nails had French tips.

Hermione's eyes started to tear up. Never had she ever felt so beautiful, so confident before, and she owed it all to Arlette. Hermione Ran to Arlette, almost knocking over George in the process and wrapped Arlette in an extremely tight embrace.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Arlette! I love all you've done for me, and there is no way I could ever repay this to you, you know." Hermione said with tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, Hermione. You being my sister is payment enough. I can finally have the family I always wanted, and although two main pieces are missing right now, We can become our own family." Arlette whispered quietly in Hermione's ear.

"I just love it when Family bond together." George said to himself, breaking the girls quiet moment. "And you George, I have to thank you as well." Hermione said, giving George a hug.

"It was nothing, Any family of Arlette is a family of mine. Did you know that Arlette is who hooked me and my beautiful wife Venerae together? If it wasn't for Her, We wouldn't be together and I wouldn't have my two beautiful children waiting for me at home. Oh and Arlette, About Marge, she didn't know who you were so I will return those two hundred galleons by owl soon." George said to Arlette before patting Hermione on the back. "Now, if you ever have to come back, Everything will be free of charge. Like I said, any family of Arlette is family of mine, and family shop free here." George said to Hermione.

"Now go on! Go snag some hot wizards, and give me a nephew in the future." George said to the two sisters winking cheekily.

XxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the two girls left Venerae's Vixens. Arlette apparated the two girls into an abandoned alleyway in Diagon alley.

"Here, put this on." Arlette said handing Hermione a black coat, and beret before putting on her own. Hermione was about to leave when Arlette dragged her back in.

"What?" Hermione asked quizzically. Arlette didn't answer Hermione's question but transfigured all of Hermione's clothes to plain black clothes.

"There, now nobody will remember us." Arlette said, happy with her work while she tucked her fiery red hair into her beret. "Let's go." Arlette said to Hermione before stepping out.

"Arlette, Do you even know what we have to buy?" Hermione asked Arlette.

"First we need to buy a set of silver scales, a brass telescope, a copper cauldron, and pick up our cloaks, they should be ready by now. After that we need to get all of our level six text books for our Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, COMC, Herbology, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, astronomy and muggle studies." Arlette listed off, skipping off towards the different stores.

"Lette! Wait!" Hermione shouted after her.

Hermione ran after her sister chasing her through the crowds,

"Lette? Arlette!" She cried.

Hermione sliced through the crowds crying out her sister's name. She checked all of the different stores she would need to go to but could never catch up. She was about to give up when she saw a head with fiery red hair dash through the crowds and turn towards Flourish And Blotts. Hermione quickly ran after her when she ran head first into another body.

"Oomph." She heard deep voice grunt in pain. It was as if she fell in slow motion again, falling backwards arms flailing wildly while another body fell on top of her. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed while falling and opened her eyes and stared deep into the dark black, soul sucking ones of Severus Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

The Time Traveller

Chapter Five: Big Bad Boys and Mental Disabilities.

Severus Snape ran back inside from the balcony, "Must alert Headmaster" seemed to become his new mantra as that was all he could repeat in his head while rushing down the stairs, and through the corridor. But what Snape neglected to notice was a pair of bespectacled green eyes following his every moment.

Professor Snape Ran through the halls of Hogwarts until he reached the gargoyles guarding the headmaster's office. "Lemon drops." He said, panting from his run. The gargoyle leapt to the side whilst the stair case rose upwards, spinning slowly. Snape was in too big a hurry to wait for the stairs to rise so he ran up, jumping two steps at a time until he reached the headmaster's door, slamming it open. "Headmaster, it seems that Miss Granger is missing, it's time Albus, I know she's there." Snape said quickly and mysteriously, confusing the green eyed boy under the invisibility cloak. Dumbledore seemed to stare off into empty space for a while, his expression serious and calculating.

"It was a matter of time before she did Severus, I just don't know how Potter will take it." Albus said gravelly, shaking his head slowly. "How will you take it Harry?" Dumbledore said to the empty space he was staring at earlier.

Harry knew he was busted, he stood still like a deer caught in the headlights not knowing what to do. Harry slowly took off his invisibility cloak hoping that if he made no sudden movements, snape wouldn't notice him.

Snape stood staring at the boy who dared spy on him. "You." He growled dangerously, his eyes narrowing into little slits. "Yeah, me." Harry said defiantly, his own eyes narrowing. "And I." Dumbledore pointed out awkwardly, stopping the contest between both men. "Harry, I think you should know what Happened." Dumbledore said to him ignoring the murderous stare snape was glaring at him.

"Severus would you do the honours?" Albus offered, putting snape in a tight spot. 'I could use this to my advantage, torture the little swine.' Snape thought smirking cruelly yet with eyes filled with sheer glee at the swine in question. Harry knew by the look of utter happiness that whatever it was, it wasn't good. Everbody knew that a smiling snape isn't a good snape.

XxXxXxXXxXxXx

Dark and gloomy Severus Snape was having a bad day, or what others would consider as one. For snape, He considered it like any other. First, his father kindly woke him up by arguing with Snape's mother Eileen loudly next door. Then for breakfast, Tobias ate Severus's and Eileen's breakfast. As a thank you for a delicious breakfast Tobias slapped Eileen over the face, leaving her with a nasty bruise. Then, he proceeded to punch her in the gut, threatening to kill Severus if he interfered. After some loving punches, Severus would proceed to try and heal his mother without his dad seeing, and took what little galleons they had left so he could buy his school supplies for Hogwarts. Although, that's not what he'd use it for this year.

Over the summer Vacation Lily, Snape's best friend, helped Snape get a summer job. Although it was a muggle summer job, he had collected enough money that when converted to galleons, would be enough for his supplies and more. What snape was going to do was buy an owl. He'd even decided its name over the summer. If it was Female, Athene, if it was male he would name it nocturne, with his spare time, snape was going to brew daily nutrition and healing potions for his mother while he was gone.

Snape was walking down Diagon alley mulling over his future. He'd never be able to stand it if he had to go back to spinners end without his mother there, but he also wanted her to leave the dreadful place.

You see, Eileen prince's and Tobias Snape's marriage was complicated. While Tobias wouldn't of been able to survive without Eileen, he also didn't feel any sort of love for the woman. But whenever she tried to leave, he'd always apologize and beg for her forgiveness. Then the cycle would start over again. Snape knew his mother was weak, she'd never be able to leave her husband. She was just as weak as the other pureblooded wives snape had ever met. Abused and mistreated, yet masochistic enough to never leave their husbands.

That was the way Eileen was raised, except she went against the pureblooded view. She married a filthy muggle. It was no surprise that her parents had disowned her, during her childhood, she had even believed in their views. But that was before Tobias Snape. Their relationship started like any other full of love, happiness and sheer utter joy. But not all that's well ended well.

Tobias was suspicious of Eileen having to leave in the Fall, he'd suspected and accused her of cheating multiple times. He'd become annoyed with the silly owls. Couldn't she telephone him? And what was it with her strange reactions to daily human things. But Eileen always made it up to Tobias, she'd let him do anything to her, as long as he'd never leave her. But things took a rougher turn.

Eileen was finally disowned, she refused to marry the pureblood her parents wanted her too, and when she'd told them she fell in love with a muggle, she drew the line. Eileen came wet and dirty, knocking upon Tobias's door begging for relief from the rain. Unfortunately Tobias was angry that day. He'd lost his only job at the factory, true he was young at just twenty years old, but he was a hard worker, and felt cheated that the cheapskate boss fired him. He decided to drink himself to oblivion but was finding that hard, but soberness prevailed and snape eventually became drunk, but that wasn't a relief for Eileen. Among the bucket list of things that made Tobias angry was Eileen, he'd plan on breaking things off with her earlier, fed up with all the lies and mysteries.

As soon as Snape saw her in the doorway He grabbed her and dragged her inside, pulling her from her hair. He dragged Eileen upstairs and threw her onto his bed, ripping Eileen's dirty ragged clothing. Ignoring her screams and protests, he'd then proceeded to remove his own clothing. You could swear the whole town of Spinners End was kept awake by Eileen's horrified screams, but that wasn't the worst part. That was the night Severus snape was conceived.

Over the next few months after Eileen's discovery, Snape forced Eileen to marry him, insisting that no heir of his would be a bastard. He insisted that he hated Eileen, Wished that she never came back, Wished that Severus was never born, and he took great joy in reminding her of that. But what was really the hardest part of their marriage, was Eileen finally confessing her biggest lie, The reason she was gone all that time.

Tobias had recently been noticing Severus's strange behavior, even though Tobias never bought Snape toys, He'd always find a teddy, or a toy of sorts. This caused Tobias to accuse Eileen of stealing his money and spending it on their son. Another thing that alarmed Tobias was Severus levitating things. One day, Severus couldn't reach one of the toys he'd conjured, as Tobias had placed it high on the bookshelf out of reach. Severus levitated the little soldier figurine of off the bookshelf and into his hands, Delighting his mother, but angering his father. To put it in the least, this time all of spinners end heard Severus's screams as his father smacked his arse repeatedly that night, before he'd called the pastor of the community's church to exorcize the demons out of him.

Eileen finally had to confess to Tobias as she couldn't bear seeing her son go through such torture, and told Tobias the truth about her life, but that may have been her worst choice of all. Her husband had beaten her almost to death while she told Severus to hide in his room before his father could beat him as well. The young Severus was forced to watch his mother get beaten, her blood spilling on his floor staining his carpet. Snape saw his mother lay limp on the floor, near death, but not close enough to be trapped within its grasp. Snape wasn't sure if he should be glad she never died or sad that she couldn't rest in peace. But Eileen had a son to fight for, and she would continue fighting until her baby was safe and away from this terrible life. That was the vow she had made to herself that night, and the vow that kept herself and Severus alive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Severus continued making his way to the apothecary. Hopefully, with Snape's potion, He'd be able to restore his mother's magic, which had shut down after suffering such abuse and from not using it in such a long time, so that she could defend herself. Snape was already planning in his mind what potion ingredients he'd use. He was mulling over the details of the recipe needed, asking himself If he'd add Basilisk or acromantula venom. He'd also need the tears of a phoenix and unicorn flesh willingly given. This was going to be extremely hard. But he had to do it, if not for his mom, Maybe he'd make a fortune if purebloods wanted to use it to cure squibs. Then he could try to build a better life for his mom and himself. Snape was mentally building the recipe in his mind when he saw a girl with strands of red hair peeking out of her hat rush past him.

"Excuse me sir." She said politely, carrying multiple bags in her arms. "If only I had that amount of money." Snape said grumbling. Snape walked into the apothecary picking up the supplies he would need. He already sent the rest of his stuff to his trunk waiting in his room, now he just had to get his ingredients for his potion and his owl. Snape walked to the cash register when he saw the mysterious girl again leaving the store.

Snape began making his way around the quaint little shop, staring at the jars of shimmering black beetle eyes and the stings of billywig flies. He also passed a row full of jarred slimy horned slugs. Snape picked up the acromantula venom and the unicorn horn, but the only thing Snape couldn't find was the unicorn flesh.

"Excuse me sir." Snape said, trying to grab the attention of the shop owner. "I'm brewing a potion that needs unicorn flesh willingly given, do you have any in stock?" Snape asked the shop owner quietly. The short elderly man rushed his way to the back storage room. "You're lucky I had a small yet fresh shipment of some." The man said bustling back through carrying a small box with him. "50 Galleons please." The cashier asked packing up the potions ingredients. "For it all?" Snape asked shocked. "No, foolish boy, for the flesh only, the rest together is 75 galleon." The old shop owner corrected.  
Snape knew he didn't have enough galleons to pay for the ingredients and for the owl. He was about to return some of the ingredients when a friend came to his rescue.

"Put it on my tab, Bartholomew." A snobbish voice called out from behind Snape's back.

"What do you want Lucius?" Snape asked, as the voice behind him was unmistakable.

"Nothing, just helping out a fellow Slytherin, We take care of our own, you know. But, if you should ever insist, you already know what He wants Severus, It's a matter of time you join us. Redeem your family name, you're talented Severus, you just need the right people by your side." Lucius said smoothly trying to persuade Severus.

"You know where I stand Lucius, a true Slytherin always tries to wait and reap the most benefits. Should your little cause ever appeal to me, you shall take great pride in knowing you'll be the first to know." Snape said trying to leave the situation. Ever since fifth year, Lucius has been trying to get snape to join the pureblood regime, even though snape himself was a halfblood. But not many had known that the leader of their group was one as well. Snape moved to get out of the way until Lucius stepped on Snape's cloak, stopping him from leaving.

"It's only a matter of time before you join Severus. Your blood traitor mother once used to be close to the dark lord during her time at Hogwarts. She was even one of the first knights of Walpurgis, but she really has shown her true colors afterwards, betraying her master. You'll come crawling to us sooner or later, or you'll be sorry." Lucius said quietly yet with venom to snape. Lucius backed off of Snape's cloak left the shop with an air of anger.

"That could have gone better." Snape muttered to himself, leaving behind a flabbergasted shop owner.

Snape left the apothecary and made his way to Eyelops Owl Emporium, trying to avoid meeting anybody else he'd rather not see now. Snape almost reached the owl emporium when he saw the mysterious girl running through the crowds again, slipping between tight spaces and slinking her way through in the dark.

"Curious." Snape muttered quietly to himself.

"What's curious?" Eyelops asked the young patron.

"Nothing," Snape said turning towards the older man. "I need an owl for school, one that would go through unnoticed."

Eyelops stared at snape suspiciously, "unnoticeable, whatever for?" Eyelops said with suspicion clear in his voice.

"My family lives in a muggle town, it would be suspicious or easy to trace if it was a memorable kind of bird, or an outlandish one." Snape said as if the answer was obvious.

This seem to appease Eyelops, he himself knew how dangerous it was outside of the wizarding world. Muggles were getting targeted daily, and if anyone had knowledge of a muggle born or even a half blood, they would use that information to their advantage.

"Right this way my boy." Eyelops said, leading him towards a few of the owls.

Snape looked at all of the owls, looking for one that would suit him. Although Snape wanted a normal owl, he wanted one that would be well behaved and would be easy to train if needed be. Snape stared at a small brown owl, who stared back with wide yellow eyes. "Could you be my owl?" Snape asked it quietly, but the owl hopped back to a cluster of other brown owls like it.

"Of course not." Snape snorted, making his way to another group of owls. This group had large black owls with tawny black eyes, but snape instantly made off to another corner after viewing this group shy away from him.

"Wouldn't do to buy one that'll run away at the first opportunity

Snape saw a small white owl perched alone in a cage preening her feathers. Snape felt drawn to this owl, walking towards it slowly. The owl instantly felt his presence and stared up at the tall dark boy. Snape stared deep into the amber eyes of the owl, who seemed to stare back with the same amount of intensity.

"You wouldn't want her boy, more trouble than she's worth. Not a single customer was ever happy with her. She's about to become kneazle food within the end of the week. Nobody would take her even when she was free!" Eyelops raged on, about the seemingly harmless owl.

Snape looked back down at the owl in the cage and saw fear and desperation in her eyes. 'Strange, it almost seems as if she could understand Eyelops.' Snape thought. "I'll take her off of your hands." Snape said, shocking Eyelops. "Take her then, but if she proves to be too much for you to handle, I'm not taking her back." Eyelops said, happy to be getting ridded of the troublesome owl.

Snape purchased a cage for the owl and bag of treats for the owl, who seemed to look at them greedily.

"Well you better be off then, the Hogwarts train leaves in an hour if I'm right." Eyelops said, giving Snape the perfect opportunity to leave.

Snape left the shop quickly, storming his way down through Diagon Alley. Snape was in a to go home and get the rest of his stuff, but before he'd go home, he promised Lily he'd visit her first and meet her at Cokesworth after she'd finish getting her things. Snape was excited he was going to meet Lily Today, even if it was incognito, but seeing her was good enough. Snape was going to meet lily at the hogs head, out of all the places she could be, Stupid potter would never expect to find epitome of goodness Lily at such a dirty and grimy place. Snape sliced his way quickly and efficiently through the crowds, who seemed to already make way for him when suddenly, a small body decided to collide with his.

"Oomph." Snape grunted in pain as he bit his tongue by accident. Snape knew that with the force of the collision and with the velocity and speed he was picking up, gravity would not be in whoever it was that decided to crash in to him's favor. Luckily though for them, snape had enough insight to land on his hands and elbows instead of crushing their small body, but that wasn't the same for Athene and his potions ingredients. While falling, Snape let go of a now angry Atehne's cage and dropped his potions ingredients, If either one of them were harmed, Merlin help the person who crashed into him. Snape slowly opened his eyes and looked at the pale face of the girl who crashed into him. If he wasn't already in love with someone else, Snape would say that this girl looked at least decent with skin that seemed pale yet glowed and freckles across the bridge of her nose, he would of found her sort of attractive. But Snape wasn't in the mood for falling in love with strangers, Snape was angry at the foolish chit who seemed to not watch where she was going when walking.

Suddenly, the girl who crashed into him Opened her eyes widely, her warm chocolate eyes staring deep into obsidian ones. "They're still as dark as ever." He thought he heard her sigh quietly to herself.

"Watch where you're going stupid chit." Snape growled angrily, ignoring the upset cries of Athene. Snape had important business in teaching this foolish girl a lesson.

"I will when you do, git." Was all she said defiantly. Already a crowd was starting to form, watching the two fight. As if merlin was watching above, he sent a guardian angel in the form of Arlette to do damage control.

"What happened here?" Arlette asked, offering Snape and Hermione a hand up. "I apologize sir, my sister and I are new here, I suspect she got lost and wasn't looking where she was going." Arlette said, trying to charm Snape with one of her brilliant smiles. "Well, next time tell her to watch her step, you never know when the next step you take may be one into a hole or worse." He said, sneering at Hermione. "She will be very careful next time, but I do apologize for her carelessness, monsieur..?" Arlette trailed off.

"Snape." He replied annoyed.

"Well Mister Snape, it was a pleasure meeting you, until next time." Arlette said with another brilliant smile before picking up her multitude of bags and preparing to leave.

"A pleasure I don't think I'll look forward too." Snape replied, causing Arlette's smile to fade. Snape picked up Athene, checking her for any injuries and gathered the rest of his stuff when this time, Four other boys decided to stop him from going anywhere.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Snivellous, that isn't how you treat ladies, especially one as kind and beautiful as her." A one handsome Sirius Black said.

"I think we should teach him proper etiquette, Padfoot." James Potter replied to his friend. Alongside them you'd find a short and pudgy Peter Pettigrew and a Tall Remus Lupin.

Snape, drew his wand as soon as he noticed the quartet whom all had their wands drawn at the ready. Hermione stood stock still, staring at the four soon to be familiar faces. James and Sirius was about to launch the first attack When a beautiful redhead ran in between the five of them, effectively ending what was about to start.

"Leave Severus alone!" an angry Lily Evans shouted angrily at Sirius and James. "Can't you ever leave him alone?" Lily asked rhetorically.

"Well Evans, we can't. Snivellous was rude to these two girls, and it's our job to teach him a lesson." James said defiantly, absentmindedly ruffling his hair.

"Well, while that is kind and noble of you, did my sister and I ever tell you we needed protection?" Arlette asked james, arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Sister, do you remember pleading for help from the big bad boy?" Arlette asked Hermione.

Hermione hated being put on the spot, she was too busy staring at the faces of people she hadn't even expected or dreamed of meeting here. "No sis, I do not remember crying out like a defenseless little weakling, asking for help against the big bad boy, with all the training papa taught us, I'd think we'd be able to kick the arse off of all five of these men, or shall we call them boys." Hermione answered patronizingly, causing James and the rest of the Gryffindor gang to blush.

"While we appreciate the help," Arlette started,

"We don't need it at all." Hermione finished.

"Now, I think we better leave, before we're late for school." Arlette said to Hermione, leaving a stunned James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Peter and surprisingly Snape behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Arlette and Hermione's small show of theatrics, they both side apparated to hogsmeade, kiliometres away from their final destination.

" Arlette, how are we going to go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked her older sister.

"With this," Arlette said, pulling a small charm bracelet out of her pocket, "It's a portkey, all we need to do is grab it and we'll be there."

Hermione looked at the small charm bracelet, which shown with precious diamonds and other gems. "We grab it on three." Arlette said, causing Hermione to dread the next upcoming three seconds, she never exactly had great experiences with portkeying.

"One, two," Arlette started counting, but Hermione's nerves got the best of her and she grabbed it before Arlette was even finished saying two. Lucky enough for Arlette, She grabbed onto the bracelet before she would have been left stranded alone in hogsmeade.

Hermione looked at all the swirling colors flying by, it almost reminded her of time travel, except, time travel wasn't as sickening as this ride was. Soon enough came time for Hermione to let go, and when she did, she arrived with a hard thump falling on the cold hard stone of the grand staircases.

"I thought we agreed on three!" Arlette said angrily,

"I'm sorry! I was nervous." Hermione cried, sincerely apologetic.

"How was your trip?" Dumbledore said, sneaking up behind them.

"As you can see Uncle, it went very well." Arlette said cheekily, lifting up the many bags of clothing and school supplies.

"Yeah, except for the last part." Hermione muttered quietly.

"Well, congratulations my dears, but if I am correct, the train will Arrive in three quarters of an hour, Get ready for school soon.." Dumbledore said, before gliding off, jovially talking to the paintings who greeted him on the wall.

"Come on Mione, time to get ready, I have one last surprise." Arlette said before skipping off for their rooms.

"Are you always this energetic? If I didn't know any better I would say you had ADHD." Hermione shouted after her.

"No, I'm just so excited!" Arlette shouted back.

"Did you train for the tracks?" Hermione asked, amazed at Arlette's speed and agility. "I mean, I'm no Olympian but, I'm not that unfit!" Hermione asked desperate in catching up. Hermione bounded down the halls and turned a corner when she almost ran head first into a parked Arlette.

"Race ya to the rooms, I'll give you thirty seconds head start. One…Two…Three…" Arlette offered, daring Hermione. Hermione instantly saw her chance and started off, bounding down the halls like an over energized puppy. Hermione ran as fast as her legs would take her, taking shortcuts and blocking off the staircases trying to slow Arlette down when she took a wrong turn and ran head first into an unamused Professor McGonagall.


	6. Chapter 6

The Time Traveller Chapter Six: The Sorting Hat and Perverted Hunters

Hermione instantly froze, hoping that if she barely moved or made a sound, McGonagall would not notice her, but that's where all of her luck-What very little of it was left- ran out.

"I'm going to catch you Hermione! Nobody ever beats me!" Arlette shouted with glee, running down the halls. Hermione shut her eyes tightly, cursing Arlette to the seven fiery rings of hell. 'Why oh why does she have to be so childish?' Hermione asked herself, finally opening her eyes when she heard Arlette's steps get closer.

Arlette ran down the final turn when she stopped suddenly, crashing into Hermione who then toppled onto an irritated McGonagall. To any observer, the chain reaction would remind you comically of dominoes toppling over.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall sputtered angrily at the two girls before scrambling to her feet and fixing her messed up hair. Hermione stared at Professor McGonagall's long brown hair which hung loose past her thin fragile waist as she worked diligently to tie it up in it's usual bun.

"What are you staring at? Do you think this is humorous, Miss Granger?" Minerva spewed angrily. "Well, I'll inform you that here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, we do not act like overgrown babies. There are eleven year olds that are more mature then both of you. And Miss Aden, when Dumbledore informed me of your arrival and your affiliation with Miss Granger, I'd thought you'd be a role model towards all the students in here. But I was mistaken, and mark my words, I will not have you acting like a band of bumbling-" McGonagall started spewing angrily in her thick Scottish accent.

"Bats?" Arlette offered, who now preferred standing up opposed to sitting on the cold stone floor. "Well, I suppose that wouldn't fit quite properly. Perhaps a beluga? They are similar to dolphins which are quite playful. But, I think that doesn't fit quite well also, Hermione perhaps you should try." Arlette said, passing the invisible torch on.

Hermione stared wide eyed at Arlette. 'what the bloody hell is she thinking? Does she want to make McGonagall even angrier?' she thought. "Perhaps.. a..a Butterfly?" She stuttered nervously.

"I don't quite think that's correct Hermione. Maybe… no that doesn't fit either. Wait! I got it! A band of bumbling baboons!" Arlette shouted so excited, you'd think she found the cure for cancer.

"Always a laugh, Arlette. Go to your rooms. Dumbledore would kill me if you were late to the feast, and you have just under forty minutes to prepare yourselves." McGonagall said before they were all about to part.

"We truly are sorry, Professor. Hermione and I were just racing to our rooms. We never meant to disturb you. Oh, and before you go. Please refer to Hermione as Miss Aden as well. I mean, if we are going to act as if we are sisters, we'll need the same last name." Arlette said apologetically to the older woman.

McGonagall stared at Arlette for a moment, trying to decide if she would or would not comply. "If that is your wish so be it." She said, before swiftly walking off.

Arlette turned towards a sprawled out Hermione Granger."You Ok, squirt?" Arlette asked, Lending Hermione a hand up.

"That was… tense, but other than that, I guess i'm fine" Hermione said timidly, accepting Arlette's hand.

"Professor McGonagall just never had to deal with anyone as conflicted as you, and she's not very trusting. But don't worry, She is extremely loyal to friends and family, so if Dumbledore trusts you, she will." Arlette explained reassuringly.

"Really?" Hermione said hopefully, missing her old grandmotherly figure.

"Eventually... Now cheer up and stop slouching. You'd make all the girls at beaux batons cringe with the way you stomp through the halls. You have less grace than a mountain troll." Arlette teased.

"I don't stomp." Hermione retorted stubbornly.

"Hermione, I've seen giants and trolls and men with sawdust for brains who walk with more beauty and grace than you do. I can practically feel all the pressure on my back from all of the girls cringing. Now straighten up. You may not be a pureblood but you must act slightly more like one. Beaux batons only accept purebloods and halfbloods, seeing as the rate of muggleborn witches and wizards in France is zero to none. There has only been one muggleborn in five hundred years.. And since the Aden and Seraphine name are prominent pureblood names, At least in France and Germany, we must act pureblood. But that is besides the point, you are pureblooded now, you must act like one or our cover is of Discussion, Now glide." Arlette said in her bossy voice.

Hermione was more than irked by Arlette's demands. She was furious. She was no way a pureblood, She was muggleborn and proud. She didn't care about the raging war and a rising-to-power Voldemort. She was Hermione Granger, brightest muggleborn witch of her century, and that was never going to change.

"But I'm not a pureblood Arlette. Do you think it matters to me? No, I'm muggleborn. Muggleborn and proud, I don't care about Voldemort, I don't care about death eaters, I care about me. I am proud of myself and my heritage, so why do I need to act pureblood! Answer me that." Hermione shouted, her button nose stuck up in the air.

"Hermione, I know you're heritage, and I don't mean that you have to forget, or even be ashamed of your heritage, but we are in a critical time. Voldemort is at his peak so far, we are fresh faces, we are the shiny new red bike at the toy store. People will instantly be interested in us, they never had to deal with new foreign students and people will instantly think we know nothing about this place. Some people will see us as new recruits, or an instant way to boost popularity, or a new victim to torture or recruit. If people found out about your heritage, you're doomed. The muggleborns here are pretty much safer than us, you would make a huge statement. Plus, Adene and Seraphine are pureblooded names in germany and france, if anyone picked up a book on all the pureblood lines in each country, eyebrows will raise. So I just want you to arise less suspicion than we will already get. Plus with hot bods like ours, people are already gonna pay attention to us." Arlette said with a wink and a hip bump. "Now straighten up my little Vixen, we'll be late if you don't hurry up and fix your posture, now back straight, chin up, swish your hips and glide." Arlette instructed.

Hermione sighed and then tried doing everything exactly as Arlette did, swishing her hips, and puffing her chest out a bit more. She even kept her chin raised and her back straight, but Hermione had a hard time keeping it together.

"Hermione, Professional belly dancers move their hips less than you are doing now. I only want you to let your hips follow you steps, and don't puff your chest out too much. Keep like that and all men will think you're inviting them for more than a chat. And when I say chin up, keep it parallel to the ground, don't stare at the ceiling." Arlette said, palming her face.

"It's not as easy as you think Arlette! I never had to worry about posture before, And I certainly needn't worry about gliding before. I look like an air headed blonde pureblooded breeding mare.." Hermione said irritably.

"You don't look like a air headed blonde pureblooded breeding mare Hermione. You look like a sophisticated girl who just transferred from a prestigious and pristine academy of magic called Beaux Batons yes, the population is mostly purebloods and halfbloods, and just because most of the students seem like beautiful and graceful fairy princesses, let me assure you, they are just as stupid and weak as I am. Now, Just practice while we walk to our rooms, but hurry, I have a surprise for you. Now glide like a graceful swan swimming contentedly across the pond. Now imagine you're a cloud, floating breezily in the wind. There you go, Now you don't look like you're in pain!" Arlette teased.

"I will kill you." Hermione threatened before gliding again.

'Ah, that's more like the girls at beaux batons, darling. But dear sister, do not tempt me. While I do seem like a docile butterfly. I sting worse than a wasp . " Arlette said smirking evilly. "There are many things I've been forced and subjected to do, things that would scar you for life. Things that would make your skin crawl with disgust, your heart race with fear. I didn't want to do those things, but I was told to. Forced to. See, sissy, I may seem sweet and soft hearted. But the hardships I've faced over the years, have hardened both me and my heart." Arlette whispered menacingly.

If Hermione didn't trust Dumbledore or Moody, she would of ran for her life. Although Hermione knew Arlette wouldn't hurt her, there was just something unsettling in Arlette's smile and that glint in her eye. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Arlette, nothing could be worse than what she went through.

"If you're such a victim what did you go through? Living your life perfectly safe from harm because you are a pureblood? Living under the wings of the best aurors away from any harm. Well I am a mudblood, hated and hunted down by most people like you! No matter how hard I try, how smart I am, how powerful my magic is, Wizards with blood like you say i am nothing more than an abomination." Hermione said crying. "I had to wipe my mom and dad's memories, I am getting constantly persecuted by slytherins, And I'm hunted down by voldemort because my best friend is the boy who-" But hermione wasn't able to finish that sentece as Arlette pulled Hermione to her chest.

"Shhh, Shhh, there there. Everything will be fine Hermione, I know what you went through, I was a bit harsh. We both went through similar things but all that matters is we can get through them together. After we get sorted you should take a nap, or I'll even give you one of my rejuvination potions, It'll restore all your energy for the day, but it won't have you hopping around like a bunny. Now come on, we have to go get ready. We're running out of vital time." Arlette comforted the red eyed mess.

Arlette was right, Hermione had been under alot of stress,it was no wonder she hadn't already had a fit. Over worrying about the details of their sham, and all her responses to every possible question, it left Arlette and Dumbledore to scratch their heads in marvel of the bright witch. Hermione fretted over remembering her family tree and friends, along with creating important memories like Arlette showed her in her occlumency lessons, which left Hermione with a terrible bout of Homesickness and betrayal. She desperately wanted to go home, to see her friends and her parents.

Or, whatever remained of her parents. Hermione felt extreme sadness at not even checking up on her parents, after she'd erased their memories and relocated them. She felt sad that she left her Parents daughter less and alone. But her parents existing without knowing their daughter was better than parents who've died remembering their daughter. And Hermione swore, when she goes back, she'll destroy voldemort and his death eaters, and reconcile her family once again. But Hermione also couldn't forget the smiling faces of those close to her. The shining green eyes Harry possessed from his mum, Ginny's flaming red locks and Ron's speckled face.

Oh Ron, Pigheaded, Stupid, Ignorant Ron. How Hermione loved you so. now, she's stuck twenty years in the past, looks better than ever, and if her plan fails, she'll be too old for you to date. Hermione loved Ron, but it wouldn't be the same being a forty year old virgin, saving it for the man she loves the most. A man who'll probably forget her. That is, if Ama's theory on time was correct.

Hermione was researching time travelling, but so far had found only one that really explained what happened when someone was stuck years behind their own timeline. Technically, Hermione needn't worry about encountering her "Other" self since she wasn't even born yet, but According to Ama's theory, When Hermione reaches the point of time that she dissapeared, or meets the original her. The original Hermione will vanish and depending on certain unexplained variables, everyone in her past life will forget about her, but everyone in her new life would still. Arlette still remembered in detail the crying mess Hermione became after reading that tome, and after future research, assured Hermione that Ama was a famed fictional author, and only wrote that teatrise to explain the theories behind her book, "The Sands of Time" Many years ago. Hermione couldn't explain in words her utter gratification towards dumbledore and his desicion to stick Arlette with her, she would of literally died drowning from her tears.

Hermione was so lost in her own mind, she hadn't realized that they already arrived at her's and Arlette's joint guestrooms.

"Hello ladies, can I interest you in any whale blubber? Great for fuel, its great enough even to eat!" Sailor john said energetically to the two girls.

"You know what John, give me some. It's our last day in your rooms. You did a great job protecting our rooms." Hermione said to the now sad little sailor.

"I'll miss ye. Now I'll have no customers, and merchant Willy is too cheap to even give me half price! The dirty Bastard! But at least we had pleasure doing business together." John replied sadly.

Hermione blew john a kiss, sailing him to shore.

"Enjoy your last day in your quarters, Girlies. I'll miss you." John faltered after starting to tear up.

"Oh john, you know you catch the best fish. We'll miss you guarding our rooms. And I miss all the cod you'd catch for me. You'll always be my favorite sailor." Arlette said, following Hermione indoors. Hermione looked around their shared rooms. Hermione would certainly miss the luxury of waking up in a seperate bed, to the smell of Arlette's breakfast of bacon, sausages and eggs, finished off with her delicious french vanilla lattes. She'd also miss her personal common room and library, seeing that Arlette was gone for most of the day after their lessons leaving Hermione to her own devices.

"Well, Hermione. We'd better get ready quickly. Dumbledore said we'd get sorted just after the first years, and they'll be here any minute." Arlette said rushing into her room and snapping hermione out of her trance.

'Right, the sorting.' Hermione begrudgingly thought.

Hermione walked into her room and wondered what she'd wear for her sorting, she chose a white dress shirt and grey sweater vest, and was about to get out her skirt when Arlette busted into her room.

"Almost forgot! I brought us some real Beaux batons robes. Here's the dress, cape, hat, shoes, your pin and last but not least, the lingerie.." Arlette huffed, after dragging the whole mess of blue. " Now hurry! We have thirty two minutes left until lift off! !" Arlette said before running into her room again.

"What the hell is all of this?" Hermione asked herself, staring at the whole sea of blue on her bed. "Does she expect me to wear this?" Hermione said shocked.

"Yes!" She faintly heard Arlette shout from her own room.

Hermione got to work, putting on her clothes.

"Which way do corsets go? Lace up in front or back?" Hermione asked, staring at herself in the mirror. Hermione looked like a mess. Her hair had gone frizzy, her clothes were all wrinkled and she couldn't even tie up her own corset. Luckily, Arlette came to her rescue.

"I knew you'd need help." She said, getting to work. She used a de-frizzing spell on Hermione's hair turning it back to the soft curls, George had turned it into, and got to work tying up her corset, it turns out the laces go in the back. She also had used multiple ironing spells, trying to smooth out all of Hermione's clothes, leaving the soft thin material, crisp and warm.

"There, and only five minutes left to spare. Let's go!" Arlette said, breaking out into a run, Hermione's own heels clicking after her.

"Who wears heels this high?" Hermione complained, running in the seemingly sky high heels that were obviously built for beauty, not comfort.

"Use a cushioning spell!" Arlette whisper shouted back at Hermione, soon enough the two ruffled girls arrived at the grand doors of the great hall. "Get ready, We have only minutes left. I can still hear the first years getting sorted" Arlette said, working on Hermione's hair again. Hermione listened to the comforting voice of the sorting hat, She remembered the first time she met the hat and it persisting on placing her in ravenclaw, but hermione's desire to go into a place where she, an outsider would be welcomed much more and appreciated, overrode the Hats desire.

"Dumbledore is going to introduce us anytime soon." Arlette informed Hermione. "Listen for the cue, and then follow me. Whatever you do, get into Gryffindor. I'm getting sorted first seeing as they list the names alphabetically, so if you get sorted in something else, I can't follow after you, and that would fuck everything I've planned up." Arlette said, listening to Dumbledore's speech.

Hermione was shocked at the vulgar language Arlette insisted on using, after all, sophisticated girls don't cuss. Hermione swore that she saw a small smile on Arlette's face, assuring her that she knew exactly what she was thinking. Hermione took a deep breath and listening to the loud thumping of her heart, pressed her own ear to the door, waiting for their cue.

XXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Severus Snape sat in his train compartment, all by himself. He stared out the window depressed. Sadly, he couldn't meet Lily before they had to go, but she still kept her promise and drove him to King's cross, after helping each other grab their bags and say goodbye to Snape's mum. Now if only she'd keep her other promise and meet him in his compartment soon. Snape sat and waited. And waited. And waited. He was about to go look for her when suddenly the door opened. He was hoping it was lily, but was saddened when it was just Avery, who came to ask if Snape would like to sit with the "Group". Obviously snape had denied, He still hoped Lily would come, and fraternizing with her enemies wouldn't give him any brownie points into her heart.

You see, when Lucius had recently shown interest in snape, and tried to get his attention, he didn't just try to work on this alone. He'd also enlisted the help of others. The "Group", to be exact. The group was filled with rookie deatheaters and basically anyone who shared the pureblood view. They thought that if they could recruit enough people, they'd either get in as well or move up in Lord Voldemorts ranks. Lucius had inducted this group since he became involved with voldemort in his sixth year. So far, he'd collected as much as thirty death eaters and forty sponsers for Voldemort's cause, and had found himself rising by the minute, into Voldemort's inner circle.

"Come on Snape, it's much better where we are then here all alone by yourself. Or is that little mudblood slut coming around for some one-on-one eh? At least you have a good eye for a piece of fine ass. But why that mudblood filth, instead of a pureblood beauty snape? Any pureblood is prettier than her." Avery said, trying to coax snape, but it just wasn't working.

"Haven't you heard Avery? Beauty is in the eye of the Beholder. There are, a lot of beautiful women out there Avery, true that a lot of pureblood girls are, but beauty on the outside doesn't mean beauty on the inside. Most girls who seem to want me, just want help in potions, or any other silly subjects. I'd rather have sex with one who actually cared about me more than her grades, than one who couldn't care less. Plus your little pureblood whores are just that. Whores. Who knows what in there, if you ever went deep enough. I don't need to add sicknesses to my list of problems Avery. Now get out." Snape said with a trademark sneer. Avery had just left when a red faced Lily had walked right in.

Snape instantly perked up, such a beauty like Lily Evans made even the saddest of rainy days better, and just being in close proximity to her made everyone feel better. It was like an angel fell to earth, and now snape had her all to himself. Snape cast muffliato to ensure that they could have some privacy, He'd waited so long to meet her, so long just to have a mere moment alone with her. With snape's job and Lily's trips they'd barely had time together, making him miss the days they had first met, miss their first summer spent together. Snape closed his eyes and went back years ago, when all was well.

_Flash back;_

_Snape ran as fast as his scrawny legs could take him and chased the red headed beauty in front of him._

_"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" The redhead shouted with glee._

_"Oh yes I will Lily! I always do." Her raven haired companion replied._

_"Come on Sev, I wanna go down by our tree! Tuny will never find us there!" Lily laughed, looking behind her shoulder and not looking at the danger ahead._

_"Lily wait!" Snape warned, his eyes wide with fear._

_"Nope, your never gonna catch- AAAAAHH" Lily screamed as she stopped dead in her tracks._

_Right front of the two friends was a lion, hunched over it's current meal. A doe._

_"No sudden movements, back up very slowly and quietly Lily." Snape warned, fear lacing every syllable._

_Lily started backing up away from the lion when suddenly, Lily stepped on a dead twig, the crunching sound reverbrating around the meadow._

_The lion's head snapped up from it's meal, bits of the doe's flesh and intestines hanging from it's bloodied lips._

_Snape knew from the way it stared at them, to the way it roared, they were about to be it's next course._

_"LILY, RUN!" Snape shouted as he ran away. _

_"Sev, Wait! It's not going to hurt us." Lily said, walking towards the lion._

_Snape turned and saw his now apparently suicidal friend walk towards the menacing beast._

_"Lily! Do you want to kill yourself? Are you bloody mental?" Snape Yelled, turning around and stomping off towards his friend._

_"Sev, it isn't going to hurt us, look. It has a tattoo, right on his bum. He has an owner, let's see the name." Lily said, investigating the mystery the lion brought with him._

_"Lily, the lion is going to eat us sooner or later, who cares about it's owner?" Snape Interjected. "Come on, let's leave." He said as he grabbed Lily's hand._

_Apparently, the lion now considered Lily as his since he growled angrily at snape for touching Lily._

_'Sev, you're angering him. Look here, there used to be a tattoo here, but it seemed as if the owner branded over it so nobody could read it. Thats Barbaric! They snatch these beauties from their mums and dads and ship them here like cargo from africa, then they breed them in captivity and release them expecting they can survive? Those jerks! Somebody should report this! Somebody could kill it or worse, hurt it and leave it to suffer." Lily cried passionatly._

_"Lily, they are big cats, they are dangerous. They aren't supposed to be pets, some stupid bloke was chuffed when the lion wouldn't obey and set him free. But better free than stuck in that tiny cage. Now let's go. We already bothered it enough." Snape said._

_"Sev, He's only a young thing, barely even an adult, I mean. Uncle frank is a zoologist, and according to what he would say, this is either a stunted lion or a cub-turning- lion. We can't just leave it. We need to bring him somewhere, bring him to the authorities, they can bring some justice to those arseholes! And uncle Frankie can bring him to the zoo. Oh please sevvy! Let me bring him!" Lily begged, knowing Snape would bend to her every will._

_"Lily, we can't just parade around town with a lion, what will people say? We can't risk exposure." Snape warned his friend._

_"Oh Sev, uncle Frankie said that all the people in london are doing that, they are all the rage and uncle says that the zoo doesn't like it one bit! There aren't many lions or tigers in the wild, yet there are thousand more in unative lands. We can bring a stop to this crime once and for all. We can save all those lions and tigers and cheetahs and leopards, being paraded on a leash. Sev, we can do something Amazing!' Lily said enthusiastically, her eyes shining with hope. "Just imagine it sevvy, we can make the world a much better place, we can bring wild animals back to their native lands, not on a short leash dragged around by socialites. We can change the world!" The _

_That was the day Severus Snape found him as the public face of a campaign. that was the day the zoo launched " Big Hearts for Big Cats" A organization set up to stop the heinous crime of breeding wild cats in captivity for illegal trades and sales, and hired Uncle Frankie, Severus and lily as it's faces._

_End of flash back._

"Sorry I took so long, Severus, Prefect duties, rounds. The usual." Lily said huffing before she took a seat, interupting his reminiscicing. "Rounds ended a while ago Lily. Don't lie to me. Potter wouldn't let you come." Snape accused, his eyes narrowing.

"Severus don't be like that. I didn't want them finding you. So I had to sneak around." Lily said sympathetically.

"You, know Lily. If it was too much trouble for you to come here, Maybe you shouldn't of came at all." Snape shouted angrily.

"Don't you dare start acting like a baby Severus. I came to see my friend, not change diapers. If you'd rather I'd leave so be it." She yelled back just as angrily, knowing that snape would give up any second now.

"Are you embarrassed Lily? Embarrassed to be caught with greasy haired Snivellous? The bat of the dungeons? The snivelling little Slytherin? " Snape accused, shocking Lily.

"Well, Maybe. But I'm not embarrassed to be caught with you, I'm embarrassed to be a filthy little mudblood caught with a wanna- be-deatheater. I look like a masochistic little trollop. Don't you know what deatheaters do to people like me? People exactly like who you consider a "Friend" Severus. Maybe you just want to entangle me in your web of lies so I can be your first victim. Voldemort would certainly like that, infact, he would love it. Lily Evans, bright muggleborn witch turns out to be a horny slut, begging to be fucked by his deatheaters, just like the masochistic piece of scum I am." Lily spat shrewdly at her friend.

Snape stared at lily, mouth agape and watched her as she cried silent tears. "Lily, you know I'd never do that. I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just trying to-" But snape stopped as soon as the door opened again.

In came a red faced fifth year Alice fortescue, Whom was breathing deeply trying to catch her breath.

"All…most…at Hogwarts…need.. to Get dressed…" Alice huffed, clutching her chest. "I Couldn't find you..anywhere.. I got so worried." Alice said said, staring at the scene before her. On her right stood her best friend, whom had swollen red eyes and dried tear stains streaming down her face. Towards her left she saw a mortified and remorseful greasy haired severus snape, lily's other friend. 'Not another one of those days again. We just barely started class.' Alice thought while she pulled out a peice of Droobles gum.

"One second Alice, I'll be out in a moment." Lily said to her friend, who nodded silently understanding.

Lily glanced over her shoulder at snape, wiping her swollen red eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "We'll continue this another day." She said coldly before following her other friend.

Snape sat down defeated and cursed himself, if only he hadn't been so stubborn, more understanding, they wouldn't have parted on bad terms. But the truth is, Snape was just afraid of losing his best friend and girl he loved who seemed to be slipping through his fingers more and more each day. And he was afraid of losing her to James-Bloody fucking I'm better than snivellous because I'm rich and popular- Potter. Snape sat for just a few moments before he decided to unleash his anger. The raven haired boy started cursing and shouting the names Sirius and James whilst kicking and punching the seats repeatedly. He continued with his tantrum when a chocolat frog jumped inside the cabin, from the slightly opened door. Severus stared at the tiny frog, memorising the way it hopped using his strong hind legs, the way it seemed to strut confidently and flick out his tongue at imaginary flies. Then, it happened upon an enraged Severus Tobias Snape. The frog stared up at the dark towering figure, the way it's upper lip curled with hatred and disgust. The tiny chocolate frog was about to hop away when suddenly, everything just went dark.

Snape sighed and grabbed his book bag, grabbing his clothes so that he could change and a spare napkin so that he could wipe the chocolaty mess on his shoes, Mumbling random curses and the names james and sirius every now and then.

After buttoning up his white dress shirt (Which took a while because of all the buttons) Snape tied on his Slytherin green tie and then proceeded to pull on his grey sweater vest. Snape stared down at himself, looking at his muggle Converse sneakers that he bought at the thrift store along with his black muggle jeans, he could honestly say he looked O.K. That is, if anyone would pay him any attention. Being the unpopular kid at school didn't grant him much attention except from bullies and those with ulterior motives. And that was how he liked it. More or less.

Actually, that wasn't at all how he liked it. Severus Snape wanted to be known as more than the greasy haired Loner from slytherin. He wanted to become famous, and rich, and succesfull and show that james potter

Snape pulled on his black Hogwarts cloak and pinned on his Slytherin pin and sat down waiting for the train ride to end. After a few minutes, snape noticed the train stopping.

"Looks like Alice was correct." Snape snorted, waiting for the other students to leave the train before leaving himself. He'd rather not see Potter and his group of mindless cronies anytime soon.

Snape waited until he heard the last set of footsteps leave the train before rushing out himself. He hopped onto the train station just seconds before it chugged off on its way back home. Snape then walked up the set of stairs, following the large group of students behind him into the entrance hall and trudged his way to the great hall.

"Where were you Snape? The welcoming feast is about to begin." Nott said Looking at Dumbledore who rose and magically opened the great hall door seconds before Professor McGonagall walked into the hall, a group of scared little children walking behind her.

"Getting here Nott. See any possible recruits?" Snape asked the only Slytherin who snape would consider an acquaintance. Theodore Nott was the only Slytherin in his year other than snape who would be considered a social outcast. Although he was raised in a pureblood supremacy household,Nott could honestly say he was neutral towards muggleborns. He just never let any of the other pureblood hear that .

"That one up front looks like a promising one." He commented, staring at a thin girl with straight blonde hair.

"When I call, your names I would like you to sit down on this stool while I place the sorting hat on your head." McGonagall said to the little first years. "Germina Abeles." The elderly woman called out.

The whole school watched a smug little girl walk up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto the girls blonde head.

"Better be, Slytherin!" they all heard the sorting hat call out. Germina sauntered over to the Slytherin table, and sat at the end talking to the second years.

"David bones." Mcgonagall read, calling forward a timid ginger headed boy. When McGonagall placed the hat over his head, plopped down even over his face.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat cried out.

The whole Hufflepuff table clapped and shouted with happiness at the prospect of more students. David walked gleefully over to the Hufflepuff table, introducing himself to the older students.

Snape listened to Professor McGonagall read name after name of students, congratulating the new Slytherin students and watched Lily who greeted the new Gryffindors students with ample enthusiasm.

Everyone waited for Dumbledore to start his speech so that they could finally get to their dinners, which everyone noticed smelled divine. they all could easily agree that the houselves certainly outdone themselves this time.

Everyone wanted to get to the food, so if only Dumbledore could finish quickly, everything would be just fine.

"To our new students here at Hogwarts, Welcome. To our returning students, welcome back. I'm assured that you all will make the new students feel welcomed, and initiate them as one of your own in your respectful houses. Now, for our new students, we have a set of rules that everyone here at Hogwarts follow.

Under no circumstances will there be any magic used in the halls.

There will be no duels here at Hogwarts that isn't authorized by any Hogwarts staff members.

You shall not enter the forbidden forest without authorization of a Hogwarts staff member.

All third year and under students will go to bed at 9:30 PM, fourth year and above must return to their dorms by 10:30 PM. Prefects and the head girls and boys are excused from this rule during their rounds.

Mr. Filch, our caretaker here at Hogwarts has asked me to remind you all that the next person to transfigure Mrs. Norris into a dog will suffer serious consequences, she hadn't reacted well to being transformed into a poodle.

And , Madam Pince would like to let the one who snuck into the restricted section last year and stole her precious set of fifty shades of amortentia book know that if you ever touch her beloved books again, you will suffer serious consequences as well. I've heard that the next two books are coming out this and the following year." Dumbledore said jovially embarrasing a now red faced Irma Pince who stared at a sheepish Professor Sprout.

"Last but not least." Dumbledore started again, started an up rise of groans.

"We have two new students transferring here to Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused, waiting for the students to listen to the news.

Instantly the whole school went abuzz with wonderings about the new students. Severus kept his ears open to the gossip.

"I heard that they are convicts." Said one Gryffindor blonde.

"Well, I guess we all know that they were expelled for having sex with a teacher." Said a gossipy brunette Ravenclaw snape knew as romilia graves.

"I hope they're hot." Said a few of the males, who were smiling from ear to ear at the possibility of a new girl to shag around here.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, gathering everyone's attention.

"The Aden sisters are transferring schools, and decided to come to Hogwarts to finish their last two years of their education. Recently, the Aden sisters have suffered a major tradgedy." Dumbledore said gravelly.

"Midsummer, death eaters had recently unleashed an attack in a small village in France, the Adene family had been visiting family and friends when Death eaters, Under orders from the Lord Voldemort, had attacked the town killing many lives. Lives such as those of Heinrich and Cendrille Adene. You see, While death eaters had been attacking the town, Heinrich and Cendrille along with many others had decided to defend themselves other than run away. They had two daughters to protect, and it was with love they had defeated most of the death eaters. But while they had been trying to protect family and friends, unfortunately, both of them had died. The Adene family had huge influence in Germany and Bavaria, you could consider them wizarding royal family there, and Cendrille Seraphine's parents were both extremely influential people too. The French Ministry of Magic suspect that After refusing to work with Lord Voldemort, whom could use such contacts, they were finally killed. But their legacy still lives on, And their two brave daughters still carry the flame. Choosing to respect one of their mothers last wishes, the two sisters had decided to come to Hogwarts, where they could study in the same academy that their mother studied many years before. I want you all, to welcome the sisters like any other student here, and don't let their past get in the way. Without further ado, I present to you Miss Arlette and Hermione Adene." Dumbledore said, magically opening the doors.

Snape swore you could hear a needle drop in the silence that followed, but quickly afterwards it resumed. Many whispers broke out amongst the table, multiple ones snape had managed to hear.

"Do you see the legs on them?" One male said nearby.

"look at their arses mate, just look at them." Another more randy male replied.

"I know, dibs on the redhead, I can already hear her screaming my name as I plow into her sweet pussy." His perverted friend commented lewdly.

"What did I tell you? Totally got kicked out for fucking a professor." The same brunette from earlier said.

"Just look at their tits, so perfect, so fake." The blonde ditz scoffed, laughing with her bunch of air headed friends.

"Not too bad, the both of them, imagine the fun you'd have with both of them. They do say that the french are sexually adventurous and are better shags." Said Nott as if he was praising a piece of furniture.

"they'd be a great shag wouldn't they, If only we could all join in. I mean, our fellow mates in Slytherin would enjoy the fun. Maybe Our lord could have a great time with them, if you know what I mean. It would be an honor to get shagged by our lord, and he might let us bring them at one of the revels" Said a hungry eyed crouch Jr who kept licking his lips to Nott.

"You heard what Dumby said. Their family has contacts, the lord would be pleased if we could bring an Aden to his clutches. But I want to join in the fun, I can already imagine what adventours we'd go on then. What flavour, Cherry or grape? And whats better, Silk ties, or a leather collar. Oh and what about leather whips?" Said a sadistic Bellatrix to drooling Avery.

The three death eaters plus nott watched the sisters hungrily, watching their every move, their every breath as Arlette and Hermione gracefully glided side by side, their steps in strong unison, to the end of the great hall and waited patiently to get sorted.

Everyone watched as McGonagall replaced the same stool and brought back the sorting hat.

"When I say your name, sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head. You will be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. The sorting hat's decision is final and can not be changed afterwards, no if's, and's or but's." McGonagall Explained.

The two girls just nodded, waiting patiently while everyone else just stared.

"Arlette Adene." McGonagall read from the parchment.

Arlette sat down on the too short stool, which cause her to expose her undergarments. Everyone could see her periwinkle blue stockings and underwear. After hearing a few cat calls and whistles, Arlette noticed her predicament and started blushing furiously, her skin now competing with her hair, and tried futiley to cover up.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called.

The entire male population in Gryffindor started clapping loudly, whistling and cheering for their new and beautiful addition. A few groans could be heard from the males in the other houses, especially the males in Slytherin.

"Great a hot girl our age who is definitely shaggable and they're sorted into Gryffindor. I just hope her sister gets sorted here instead" Avery grumbled to Bellatrix disappointedly.

Snape watched the redhead walk calmly to the Gryffindor table having a tough time deciding where to sit. All the men were trying to get her to sit with them, when she chose a seat next to the filthy mutt of Gryffindor Sirius Black who grinned at all the other males like he'd just won the lottery. Of course he'd think a girl desperate to sit down would be offering to shag him. Typical Gryffindor's lack of common sense. Snape watched black tried to get her attention to himself when she flashed him a brief yet uninterested smile, which made Snape feel slightly better.

"At least it shows that not everyone fall for his 'charms'." Snape muttered before giving his attention over to the last remaining Aden.

Snape stared at Hermione Aden who looked very little like her sister, Hermione was slightly shorter than Arlette and certainly didn't have her bright red locks, but they both did seem to have the same bronze and golden highlights in their hair. They both had the same bone structure and little freckles over the bridge of their noses, but snape noticed that neither had the same eye colour. Arlette had pale blue while Hermione had warm brown eyes. Familiar warm brown eyes…

"Hermione Adene." McGonagall called.

Hermione walked up to the stool, and learning from Arlette's mistake, she made sure that her dress would cover everything properly. McGonagall then placed the sorting hat on Hermione head.

Hermione sat there with a frustrated look on her face. Maybe she wanted to be with her sister and the sorting hat wanted otherwise. But what everyone noticed was how long it took for her to get sorted. Snape asked Nott for the time, and noticed almost ten minutes had gone by when suddenly the hat came to a decision.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, gaining collective sighs of relief from the whole school, which had started to starve.

Hermione found a seat next to her sister and sat down when Dumbledore stood up again, gaining groans from the whole school.

"What? I only wanted to let you know that the feast has finally begun!" Dumbledore said with a chuckle, before digging in himself.

Dumbledore was then rewarded with cheers all around the Great Hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Took you long enough Hermione!" Arlette said jokingly to her sister. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowing into a small v.

Everyone around her broke into a laughing fit. "When you were getting sorted, it took minutes for the hat to decide. I think that was the longest hat stand in school history." Arlette explained. "How do you know about Hogwart's history?" A pudgy blonde boy asked. Hermione stared deep into the bright watery blue eyes of Peter Pettigrew. The one who she knew would betray Harry's parents.

"Me and Hermione read Hogwarts: A history before we came here. We studied everything before we transferred. We didn't want to feel like outcasts of sorts." Arlette explained, nudging Hermione in the ribs.

"Oh, yes, We read all about it. Dumbledore was kind enough to send us a copy, he knew our mother and felt sort of a father daughter relationship towards her, so of course when he heard of our problem he acted quickly and offered us help, which we gladly took." Hermione said nonchalantly.

Hermione stared at the faces of Sirius, Remus, James, Peter and Lily. Only three of these faces she was familiar with, one of them she'd rather she didn't. Hermione still couldn't get over How much like Harry, James resembled him, or should it be the other way. The only difference was James brown eyes. Hermione couldn't stop staring at lily's almond shaped green eyes. The ones that would forever be imprinted in Harry's.

"Hello love, My name is Sirius Orion Black, This shaggy old dog right next to you is Remus John Lupin." Sirius said with a charming smile. "Over here we have Peter Pettigrew, and right over there is James Garret Potter. And this lovely little lady here is Lily Evans. We, apart from Lily, make up the Marauders." Sirius said.

"Arlette Anaastasie Aden, and here is My little sister Hermione Jeannette Aden. But we already know who you are." Arlette said.

"See James! Our reputation precedes us. Even beautiful French girls know our names." Sirius said full of pride.

"Actually, we've had the unwanted pleasure of being your Damsels in distress." Hermione said nonchalantly, causing Sirius's smile to fade and Lily to snort.

"Does anything amuse you?" Hermione asked Harry's mom.

"No, not really, it's just that I've never seen any girls other than me who isn't attracted to or is easily charmed by Sirius." Lily explained.

"That's because you are in love with Me." said a smug James.

"No Potter, that's because both of you are immature and highly unattractive. Why can't you be more mature and kind like Remus." Lily said, causing a sandy blonde haired boy to look up from his book.

"Yes? Did somebody say my name?" A confused Remus asked, looking up and directly into Arlette's eyes.

"I just said that I wished james and Sirius were more mature like you." Lily bluntly informed Remus. "Oh, Remus meet the Aden sisters, don't think I didn't catch you reading that book." Lily teased Remus. Both Lily and Hermione noticed that the only person Remus was paying attention to was Arlette, who was staring back just as intensely.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, I'm being a bit rude. My name is Remus, you're Arlette correct?" Remus asked flustered, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Hermione could of swore she saw Remus sniff her when she remembered he was a werewolf and had ultra-sensitive senses.

"That is correct, this beauty right over there is my sister Hermione." Arlette said, just as flustered, introducing the two. Hermione shook his hand akwardly over Lily's chest but noticed that only Arlette had his full attention. Could she be smelling love already?

"Wait, so you were the ladies we rescued earlier today?" Sirius asked the sisters in disbelief.

"I wouldn't say rescued, more like stood up for a lost cause, We french girls are pretty tough, don't let our extremely good looks fool you." Arlette said flirtaciously.

Of course Sirius didn't take it as sarcasm and decided to discreetly pounce upon his future conquest, slipping his hand agonizingly slowly down Arlette's thigh.

"Well, we did save you from a shower of grease, I'm surprised the oil from his hair didn't drip onto you." Sirius commented sarcastically.

"Oil from who's hair?" Arlette asked innocently, although Hermione already knew the answer. 'Remember Mione, you were launched twenty years in the past, you don't know anyone.' She chanted in her head.

"That was Snivelly, the bat of the dungeons." James answered for her.

''But we call him other names like Snivellous," Sirius added,

"Slytherus Snape." Piped in Peter,

"Greasy git, snivelly greasy. Names like that." James said nonchalantly

"But his name is Severus Snape." Lily said sternly.

"Interesting name. Is he your boyfriend?" Arlette asked, causing Lily to slightly blush and james, and sirius to spit out their pumpkin juice.

"Charming." Lily muttered. "No, he's not my boyfriend. He's my friend. We're only friends." Lily corrected, Her nose scrunched in disgust at sirius's and James's mess.

"But he wishes to be her boyfriend, you can tell by the way he follows her. Like a love struck puppy." Peter chimed in, laughing at whatever joke he think he'd made.

"Well, let's move onto another topic shall we?" Lily offered.

"So, What is it like in france?" Lily asked the sisters, ignoring Sirius's who had continued his journey to the center of Arlette.

"Well, paris is absolutely beautiful. The Eiffel tower is magnificent at night and the smell of croissants in the morning is divine, especially in winter when we eat them with Chocolat Chaud on a cold morning." Arlette answered, smirking when she realized what Sirius was trying to do..

"Do you eat Snails?" Peter asked timidly.

"No, but Grandmere did a lot. She tried getting us to eat it, but that more than enough slime for me." Hermione answered.

"Is it true that French women don't shave their Underarms or their P-" Sirius started his hand slipping even closer to her core, before both Remus and lily kicked him under the table. Hermione watched Sirius cringe in painas his shin bone was currently getting attacked when she noticed his arms and where his hands where, and Arlette's stare at her. She could tell by her smirk, things weren't going to be good for Sirius.

"Well, I know that it was a style hundreds of years ago to braid pubic hair, but we shave just as much as the next British female. That's just a stereotype. But we do know that women braided and never cut their pubic hair as a sign of Purity" The two sisters explained simultaneously.

"Does that mean that you guys aren't V-" Sirius started again his fingers slowly tracing Arlette's garters, fingering the smooth peice of silk and following it's trail up her thigh again. Hermione and the rest of the marauders could easily hear the audible crunch of sirius toes and Arlette dug her heel as deep as it could go into his foot.

"Sorry about him." Lily said apologetically, ignoring what punishment sirius had gotten for being such a pervert.

"It's ok." The two blushing sisters said simultaneously.

"Do you do that often?" James asked.

"Do what?" They both asked James, their heads cocked in the same position.

"Talk simultaneously. It's kind of freaky."

"Well, I guess you could say-

"We have a sort of connection."

"I mean, I start a-

"Sentence and I finish it.

"We've done this all-

"Our life-

"Since-

"We-

"Were-

"Babies." Hermione finished.

"One more question. If you are French, why don't you have an accent?" Peter asked.

'Little rat is evil isn't he?' Hermione thought, picking up on his what would-of-seemed-innocent-but-is-really-evil-question

"Mother knew we'd end up marrying an Englishmen we never really liked the men at beaux batons and mother knew that we'd end up travelling the world. It's easier to learn and speak other languages when you have a normal accent. But, if you want us to speak weez an accent Françoise, we would be 'appy to pleeze." Arlette said a heavily annoying French accent earning laughs from around the table.

Hermione grinned and started digging into her dinner which she noticed she barely touched since sitting down. She quickly got down to buisness, barely adding her own input in conversation the marauders participated in. As Hermione was eating her dinner with gusto, she had the odd niggling feeling of being watched..

"Filch and Pince. Are they dating?" Sirius asked.

"Highly doubt it, I mean they have nothing in common, except the fact that they are both lonely." Lily replied.

"Which is a great reason for them to get together, they can be lonely together." James said smugly.

"Except if they were together, they wouldn't be alone Potter. They don't have a single thing in common. Filch is a caretaker, pince is a librarian. Pince loves to read, Filch loves his cat. Pince wears tight clothing and sounds like a cricket, Filch wears clothes three times his size. They could never be together." Lily answered Smugly.

"Actually they are, I saw them together in the library last year." Sirius said, arching an eyebrow.

"Which black, is why I highly doubt you are right. You've never been in a library before. You're point is now invalid." Lily said Even smugger.

"Actually lily, while I highly doubt Pince and filch are dating, Sirius has been in the library multiple times before, but that is only when he is either begging me to do his homework, hiding from someone, or meeting a girl." Remus said superiously, stealing Lily's thunder.

"Who are filch and Pince?" Arlette asked.

"Filch is the caretaker of hogwarts, nasty peice of work he is. Usually when teachers or prefects feel cruel, they give students detention with filch. The last time I had detention with him, he begged dumbledore to chain me up in the dungeons for days. Pince is the librarian. we call her cricket because of her stockings, which are too tight and rub together, making this cricket like sound. Plus you guys, You heard Dumbledore's announcement. Fifty shades of Amortentia is a peice of erotic literature, why would she need it?" Sirius asked.

'Ugh, you men are so sexist. It is a peice of erotic literature, written by an asexual mongoloid, but it doesn't mean it's to polish up her knowledge for filch, it's because it's erotic and many woman swear that the book can give you huge orgasms, you don't even need to do anything, just read. Which is why the department of illegal magical spells, curses, jinxes and wards are investigating it, they think it has a spell that gives the reader orgasms. But that's what Rita Skeeter wrote, and Merlin knows what goes through her mind." Lily said.

"Oh. Well, we don't have to worry about filch do we sis?" Arlette asked an over stuffed Hermione.

"No, we were star students at beaux batons. But we will have to deal with pince. We have a reputation of being notorious bookworms" Said Hermione who was now clutching her stomach.

"Well, it's time to go to our dorms." Lily said, enlightening Hermione's eyes with glee at the prospect of a bathroom.

"We'll show you the Gryffindor dorms and how to get there. Lily and Remus and have to show the new kids how to get to our dormitories." James said, herding the gang, the rest of gryffindor "I'm just alot better at getting their attention."

"How he thinks he'll become a prefect, we'll never know." Lily said, garnering laughs from the gang.

"This way." Lily said gathering all the first years with Arlette and a gleeful Hermione tagging along.

"So what year are you in?" Sirius asked the girls as he limped alongside them to their dorms.

"Well, we're starting our sixth year, how about you?" Hermione asked.

"Today is your lucky day, were in sixth year as well." Sirius said with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Everyone listen up." Lily said. "The new password is sugar quills, if you ever should forget. Just ask me, Remus the head boy and girl or really anybody who just plain knows. Boys dormitories are on the left staircase, girls are up the stairs on you right. Upstairs there are bathrooms complete with showers. On the bulletin board, you can sign up for Quidditch tryouts or join any clubs. I'll remind you guys that the deadline for the Quidditch tryouts is November 5th. Now, no students are allowed to leave the dorms after curfew under any circumstances unless you are called by a head of house of the headmaster. I should not have to tell you that no alcohol is allowed in the dorms, drugs are also a big no, so if you have any, flush it down the toilet. I'd rather a high squid than a high student. Theres a couple of things that you first years should know, Hogwarts isn't a scary place, it can be quite fun. Hogwarts is a place where you can make friends learn new things and achieve your dreams. Hogwarts is the key to your future, without an education, you can do very little in life. We have a huge library to your exposal if you ever need reference books. If you are falling behind, I help tutor on weekends, essentially if you are ever in need of help, You can count on any Gryffindor prefect. Here, we are loyal to our friends, in Gryffindor, we are the loyal and brave at heart. If you are ever in need we help our friends. In Gryffindor we are not just a house, we are a family. And as a great muggle man had said. A house divided cannot stand. We Gryffindors protect each other, are faithful friends. And always lend a hand, we are the-"

"Hey, Evans, most of the first years are either asleep or about to drop dead from exhaustion." James whispered, interrupting Lily's speech.

"Oh, well, to your dorms then." Lily dismissed, frowning at the group of children scrambling to go to bed.

"Don't worry Lily, I liked your speech." A short black haired girl said. "Didn't you frank?" Alice said, nudging frank in the side.

"Oh! I loved it Lily, you should become a politician, you can definitely move the crowds." Frank said.

"Thanks guys." Lily said feeling slightly better.

"Oh, almost forgotten about you guys." Lily said to Hermione and Arlette, who listened to her little speech sincerely.

"Well, me and Alice are one of the few girls our year in Gryffindor. There are three others. May and Sicily, They are extremely competitive so don't get in their way. And Marleene Mckinnon, she's a bit shy but she's friends with me and Alice. I'm a prefect so I have my own dorm, but other than mine, there are four dorms. May and Sicily never leave without each other so they are stuck in one room while Alice sleeps with Marleene. So I guess you guys would be content in having a room each?" Lily suggested.

"I guess." Arlette and Hermione answered.

"Why don't we all sit down and get to know eachother better?" Sirius said, grabbing Hermione and Arlette's hand while James grabbed Lily.

Sirius herded the two sisters towards the several loveseats near the fireplace. Hermione and Arlette were about to sit down on one of the seats together when Sirius snatched the two girls back and sat them around himself. Hermione and Arlette stared at each other awkwardly as they slowly sat themselves down besides Sirius, who had just wrapped his ams around both of them. '' So, ladies, Sirius started with ond of his famous smiles. "Lets get to know eachother better. My name is Sirius Orion Black. I was named after two constellations all though..My middle name was that of my fathers. How about yours?" He said, arching an eyebrow at the two girls. "Sirius and Orion...Interesting constellations I suppose. Sirius was a dog, but do you know the story about Orion's constellation though?" Hermione said Arching one of her own eyebrows. Sirius and the rest of his friends apart from Remus and Arlette shook their no. Hermione swore she could see a slight smile play at Remus's lips.

"Well, if you knew basic greek mythology, you must of heard of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. One day Athena was taking a bath when Orion, a hunter, spyed on her as she bathed. Obviously Athena was enraged and killed the peeping tom, but soon afterwards felt remorse. So as a way of trying to right her wrong, Athena turned Orion into a constellation. So in short, you were named after a perverted-hunter-turned-peeping-tom who was killed by an angry greek goddes." Hermione said with a smirk.

Hermione could hear the whole common room burst with laughter at the joke the Hermione'd made. Sirius sat there with his mouth agape, looking slightly like a fish while all of his friends laughed hysterically around him.

"It's so funny because we all think him slightly perverted." James said whilst wiping tears from his eyes.

"Or, because he is comepletely perverted." Lily said, grasping her stomach in pain from all the laughter.

"Hey! I'm not perverted. It's not my fault if my charm and good looks attract the ladies, and I'm happy to share myself with all of them if thats what they want. I'm just a lady pleaser, that's all." Sirius said, "I swear girls, I'm not a pervert!" Sirius said frantically as everyone still laughed.

Hermione grabbed Arlette's arm and with a shared look and nod, they both knew everything would be fine. More or less.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The first day of class.

Hermione woke up from her peacefully deep sleep, her limbs stretching like that of a cat, who just woke up from his nape beside the fireplace. "Crookshanks." Hermione gasped, noticing the absence of her furry feline. "Oh Crooks, what will I do without you?" Hermione pouted, missing her furry friend. If there was anyone who could help get through a tough time, it was a peculiar squashed faced, bottle tailed, ginger haired cat. She didn't know what she would do, Crooks was always there for her, from comforting her when Ron and Harry turned their backs on her, to doubling as a pillow or a blanket on those cold winter nights. Crooks was there when the Gryffindor Trio found out about peter and Sirius, and if it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have figured it out so soon.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed sulking about her missing cat when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's me." Called out the familiar voice of Arlette.

Arlette opened the door and poked her fiery head through.

"You know Hermione, You only have five minutes to get ready for class." Arlette said, sending a drowsy Hermione in to hard drive.

"Five Minutes!" Hermione screeched.

"Just five minutes?" Hermione shouted, her voice distorted by her tooth brush.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She asked Arlette angrily.

"Hold your horses, I was just joking, You have twenty five minutes, left. But I dare say after your theatrics you don't even need that long. Now call me after you're dressed, I have a surprise." Arlette said, slipping herself through the small crack in the door.

"I'm going to kill her!" Hermione shouted in frustration.

"Not unless you can catch me!" She heard Arlette reply from next door.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed, wiping of her drool mixed with toothpaste that found its way on her pajama shirt.

"Well, there's my daily shot of adrenaline." Hermione grumbled, along with her stomach.

"Don't worry tummy, We're getting food soon. I just have to get dressed and find Arlette." She said to her roaring abdomen.

Hermione got up off of her bed and started going through her drawers, Merlin knows what the elves thought when they went through her clothes.

Hermione opened the first drawer and found all of her underwear and bras, sitting proudly like jewels. She stared at all of the lace detailed bras and under wears, their jewel toned colours shining brightly.

When she said she was happy to get a chance to go shopping, she didn't mean that happy. She only needed a few bras and a lot of under wear. It's not like she was on a mission to trap all of the male population of Hogwarts, all though, Maybe finding love would help her get over ron. "If I were to guess, he probably told harry that I'm in the library crying my eyes out and that I'll be out any time soon with my bloody cat crookshanks and continue snogging Lav Lav" Hermione said shrewdly.

"Well then, I'll show him I don't need him. I'm a beautiful young lady and I can have any man I want. I am strong and independent and smart. I don't need Ron, it's Ron who needs me. And now I'm gone. He can have bloody Lavender, And I hope he gets his heart hurt when he realizes what a slag she is!" Hermione shouted in anger, Tears streaming down her face.

She grabbed a set of red and black underwear and set off to put them on. She then opened the next drawer and found all of her socks and stockings, and grabbed white set of knee high socks. She then grabbed her grey pleated school skirt, which she noticed was a bit shorter than usual, and her white dress shirt, Which due to Arlette's getting carried away, accentuated her small curves and growing breasts perfectly. She pull on her grey sweater vest which had a deep plunging v neck. And last but not least her tie, pin, and shoes.

Hermione positioned her tie to hang the right way, between the crevasse in the middle of her chest, and decided to go with flats that had a slight heel, She stood in front of a full sized mirror and stared at the beautiful girl, no, woman who stood in her spot. Her beauty only marred by her frown. She heard a knock at the door and stared at the fiery head of Arlette through the mirror.

"Look at you, My little sis all grown up. Come here, you look beautiful, why are you frowning?" Arlette asked, walking over to her sister.

Hermione stared at Arlette, she was a natural beauty, she didn't need deep plunging v-necks and short skirts to get all the guys, she already has half the population at Hogwarts drooling over her. Hermione felt like a home-made clay mug some four year old made for fathers day, compared to the statue of liberty, who stood strong and beautiful, greeting many faces each day.

"I don't feel beautiful, that's all. It's like it's all pretend, That this is all a mask. I'm not a beautiful person." Hermione said sadly.

"Don't say that Hermione, you are beautiful, you just hid behind baggy clothes and frizzy hair, and you rathered the company of books than a male. Those boys were just intimidated by you, afraid they'll seem stupid compared to your intelligence. If you showed boys your more interested in you, and that you're not a uptight bookworm, they'll show their interest in you. Plus, what boy hasn't had the sexy Librarian fantasy." Arlette said comforting the little braniac.

"Now come on, were going to be late for breakfast. Now here." Arlette said, giving Hermione a silver ring.

"As long as we both wear this ring, we can contact each other if we are ever in danger, or just plain bored and lonely." She intructed, showing Hermione her own silver ring.

"How does it work?" Hermione asked, swirling around the ring.

"Well, assuming you are in danger, you have to contact me, once I acknowledge you, our minds can be connected, and then you can tell me whats wrong. Dumbledore and I made them, he originally had them made for aurors, but people didn't take to kindly about getting their minds probed by others." Arlette said nonchalantly.

Hermione nodded and hoped that Arlette wasn't perverted, or had any fantasies including herself.

"_I _don't, I just hope _you." _ Arlette said, opening Hermione's door.

"Hey, guys!" Said the bright bubbly voice of Alice. "Going to breakfast?" She asked the sisters, while a shy brunette tagged alongside her.

"Yep, you guys coming?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I know I am." Lily said gratefully as she stepped out of her dorm.

"Oh, Arlette and Hermione, This is Marleene Mckinnon, We told you about her last night." Alice said, pushing the shy girl infront of her.

Hermione remembered her face from the photo of the Order of the Phoenix.

"_That girl right there is Marleene Mckinnon, shy girl she was, until she joined the order of the phoenix that is. She was one of the best, a dear friend to us all. Especially to Lily. I remembered her crying all night when she heard about her death. Her whole family was killed brutally by death eaters. Lily couldn't cope with the sadness and James worried for her, that was until a dear friend of hers stepped in." _ She remembered Sirius saying to her at Grimmauld Place. That was until Molly and Remus shushed him.

"Hello Marleene, I'm Arlette and this is Hermione. You wouldn't mind it If I called you mars would you?" Arlette said warmly.

"Oh no, not at all. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said timidly, shaking the two sisters hand.

"Don't worry Marleene, I won't bite, I can't say the same for Mione though, She's starving." Arlette said, getting laughs from the gang of girls.

Hermione noticed Lily's change of expression, from friendly and warm, to despondent and cold staring at something behind them all.

Hermione turned around and saw two girls saunter their way over. If that's how you would describe someone teetering on the sky high heels.

'They must be may and sicily.' Hermione thought.

The rest of the girls turned around and stared at the two girls.

"Girls, Meet May and Sicily." Lily sneered at the two girls.

Hermione stared at the two girls One had bleached blonde hair while the other had die damaged black hair. They both wore the same outfit, which was comprised of a few strips of material and their smudged make-up made them look like twin racoons.

"I'm May." Said the raven haired one.

"And I'm Sicily." Said the blonde.

"You two must be the foreigners Dumbledore seemed to have let in. Well, here's something you should know,

We run the school.

We are the popular girls who get all the guys around here.

And you see that handsome boy downstairs, Sirius, He's mine." Sicily said, her terrible breath choking the girls.

"Listen, racoon breath." Hermione started.

"We don't take orders from you." Arlette added

" Sirius is a person and therefore cannot be owned."

"He's our friend, one we care about and we'll do everything in our power to get him away from you."

"And you probably get all the guys because they know you're an easy lay. It's like everyone's chip has already been in your dip." They said together.

"And we have the same rights as you now that we're here. We might be from a different place but guess what? Men like exotic women even better compared to road kill. And that we can pack a punch in. Now run along, with your little friend, and don't you dare ever come back. Vous Petites salopes!" The girls said in unison.

All of the girls were in shock, their mouths agape similar to those of a fish. May looked toward Sicily for guidance. 'It seems as if, sicily is the alpha in this pack.' Hermione thought. May ran down the stairs, surprising everyone that she could do that in those killer heels, while Sicily ran after her only friend.

"You just did the most awesome thing ever!" Marleene shouted. "Ever since my first year, they always tormented me!" She said, hugging the two sisters.

"It was nothing really, let's go eat our well deserved breakfast." Hermione said, smiling to herself.

"Well, we better hurry, if we get there in time, we'll have fifteen minutes to eat." Lily said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Alice said, "For Snape to wash his hair?" Alice said, laughing along with the rest of the girls. Hermione noticed a slight grimace on Lily's face at the mention of this.

"Guys, behave. He does wash his hair, it's just so soft and shiny that it seems greasy." Lily said guiltily.

"Well, Sorry Lils, but come on! We better hurry if we want our breakfast." Alice said apologetically.

XXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat at the great hall waiting for the girls to arrive. "Where are they?" James asked, checking his watch and the great hall's clock to see if he's ahead.

"Maybe their having a lesbian Orgy." Sirius said snickering, when remus whacked him over the head with his history of magic book.

"OW Moony? What was that for?" Sirius said, rubbing the now forming bump on his head.

"That's for being so perverted and insulting the girls." He said, turning back to his previous page.

"Maybe their having a pillow fight!" Peter said, receiving strange looks from the rest of the gang.

"What? I like some of the pajamas girls wear, but I like it better when they wear none." Peter said, gaining another one of Remus's whacks.

"Ow! What was that for?"Peter said.

"That's for being such a weirdo." Remus said with a smirk on his face.

" So James, which sister is hotter? I know you'll say Arlette because she looks like a certain flower right?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, they are both pretty, but I already like a certain Flower. Why don't you go out with Arlette instead. Or maybe even Hermione, she's beautiful too." James said, wolfing down the rest of his waffles and sausages.

"Nobody will touch either one of them." Remus said, while he continued reading his book.

"Ah, you shaggy old dog, you like one of them right? Is it Hermione? She looks like a bookworm, like you." Sirius guessed.

"Actually Sirius, I think he likes Arlette, he was practically drooling over her hand last night. What does she smell like Moony?" James asked.

"She smells so good. Like French vanilla, and burning logs during Christmas, and she has this peculiar scent. I can't put my finger on it." Remus gushed like a school girl.

"Are you sure it isn't…?" Sirius asked.

"No, no definitely not that, I would smell the, you know, blood. But she smells kind of, musky, in a good way. Like nature of sorts, but it's like nothing I've smelled before." Remus said with a faraway look in his eye.

"I think Moony's in love!" Sirius said, loudly, getting strange looks from people at his table.

"Not so loud Padfoot. It's his first crush, We have to find a way hook them up together." James whispered to his bud.

"No, no hooking up. She wouldn't like me. Last night was only friendliness, for god's sake, she must be disgusted, I practically drooled on her and I'm pretty sure I licked her hand." Remus said disgusted with himself.

"She isn't disgusted with you Remus, she likes you, that is the first time a girl hasn't practically fallen for my charms. I'm still limping from last night. What did she taste like anyways?" Sirius asked out of curiosity.

"Like heaven, Heaven and goodness. I'm surprised Moony isn't trying to kill her by now, I can still taste her on my tongue, it's like I'm afraid if I eat something, and I'll tarnish her taste." Remus said sheepishly.

"You are in love. Listen moony, ask her out on the first Hogsmeade trip, Take her to Madame Puddifoots." James advised his friend.

"No! Not there, take her to the shrieking shack, the view from there is marvelous, you can see Hogwarts from there." Sirius said.

"Well, that's great and all, but I'm not going to date her." Remus said irritated.

"And why bloody not?" James asked.

"Because of my 'furry little problem' guys. She'll be disgusted, afraid that I'll turn into a werewolf every night, and tear her to shreds. Besides, she deserves better. She doesn't deserve second best. I wouldn't be able to provide much for her. She shouldn't accept second best, she deserves the world." Remus said melancholy.

"Woah padfoot, he really is falling hard for her." James whispered.

"I know prongs, I just wish we could help." Sirius replied.

"Hey, guys, Arlette is the tall red head right? Because there she is with the rest of the girls." Peter said, finally adding some input into the conversation.

Sirius, James and last but not least Remus turned their heads, along with the rest of the males in the school and watched while the girls sauntered their way over to the Gryffindor table.

"See her beauty, her confidence, her everything. She doesn't deserve to be tarnished by me." Remus said in awe to his two best friends.

"Shut up Moony, you love her and that's it." James and Sirius said watching the girls agonizingly slow saunter.

The girls finally arrived and stood in front of the three gaping boys.

"Good morning boys." They all said in unison.

"Good…Morning girls." James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and a few other boys said weakly.

"Mind if we take a seat?" Arlette said awkwardly when none of the boys moved.

All the boys scrambled to make room for them instantly. Lily sat between James and Sirius, while Arlette sat between Sirius and Remus. Across from them, Alice, Hermione and Marleene squished themselves between frank and peter.

"You guys have just enough time to eat a bit of breakfast before McGonagall gives out our schedules." James said.

"Well, let's get cracking." Alice quipped, scooping up some bacon and eggs.

Hermione and Arlette along with Lily had similar tastes and scoop some sausages and bacon with their fried eggs.

"Carnivores, Eh?" Sirius said winking.

"Well, meat contains protein, and protein is what gets your brain going. Which is important every day. Without, you wouldn't do well In class and wouldn't have fuel for the day." Hermione said absentmindedly while spreading some marmalade on toast, impressing everyone with her vast amount of knowledge.

"Even this early in the morning, she's extremely you pass me the pumpkin juice please?" Arlette asked Peter, whom sat beside the pumpkin juice.

Remus dove quick into action and grabbed the pumpkin juice from some other students hand, leaving their cup and mouths dry and disappointed.

"Here you go, lo-lette." Remus stuttered, pouring pumpkin juice into her goblet.

"Thank you Remus, But I think that little third year would appreciate it back." Arlette said with a smile.

Remus smiled sheepishly and returned the juice to the disgruntled boy, who snatched it back greedily.

What Remus failed to ignore was a shared look between James and Sirius.

"So, what classes are you guys in?" Arlette asked.

"Well, I'm in everything except for care of magical creatures and Divination." Lily said.

"Same here." Said Alice and Marleene.

"Well, Me and Sirius and Peter are in everything except for history of magic, Ancient runes and Arithmancy." James said.

"I'm in everything except for divination." Remus said proudly.

"Same with me and Arlette Remus, looks like we'll see eachother in each class, I know I would never be able to stand divination, It's not even a real science. It's just foolish codswallop." Hermione said sniffing disdainfully. It was the only class she couldn't get an O on.

"Well, Here Come's McGonagall." Lily said, looking at the old matronly witch as she made her way through the rows of students.

"Your schedules, Mr. Pettigrew, potter, black, lupin and longbottom. And your schedules Miss. Adenes, Evans, Fortescue, and Mckinnon." She said as she passed them their schedules.

Hermione opened her schedule carefully, trying not to get orange marmalade all over it. "What do we have first Mione?" Arlette asked.

"Well, we have potions first with…Professor slughorn." She said slowly.

'Slughorn! I should of known, he said he taught Harry's mum. He'll remember me in the future.' She thought frantically, her mind racing millions of miles per second.

"_Hermione." _She heard someone whisper.

"_Hermione."_ Hermione looked around her, looking for the culprit, when she remembered the ring.

"_Arlette?" _ she asked in her mind.

"_What's wrong Mione? Is something different from what it was in the future? I'll have to tell Dumbledore." _ Arlette said frantically, What could this mean for her plans?

"_No, the problem is that it is going like it should be. The time line at least. I forgot about one of my future teachers. I mean, most of them are my teachers in the future, save for one student. But Slughorn is known to use his students for his own benefit. If he remembers me in the future, there's no telling what he'd do with his knowledge." _Hermione said worriedly.

"_Is that all? Hermione, That's nothing. Dumbledore will just have to deal with it later. There's two wizards nobody wants to ever anger. Voldemort and Dumbledore. Voldemort may threaten you with death, but Dumbledore is the only one that know what is worse than death for everyone." _Arlette said calmly.

"_Now hurry up, we have to go soon." _Arlette said, noticing that most of the students were getting up to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Sirius and James said.

"To class." The girls bluntly said.

"Not today you are. We're gonna show you the ropes." Sirius said mischievously.

"No you are not. Not on their first day of class at least. Wait until the weekend Padfoot and prongs. It's only tomorrow." Remus said.

"Moony, you always ruin the fun, I bet they don't want to go to class, do you girls?" Sirius asked.

"Actually, we do want to go to class. We don't want to get detention on our first day of school." Arlette and Hermione said.

"Ha." Remus said smugly.

"Now come on, we'll show you how to get to the dungeons." Remus said, leading the way.

XxXxXXxXxXXxXXxXX

"So, on your very first day of school, you convinced peeves the ghost to fill the great hall with pumpkin juice?" Hermione asked, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"Yep, Our very first prank on our very first day. You should have seen the faces on the teachers." James boasted, puffing out his chest and ruffling his hair.

"They had detention every day for weeks. I've never seen filch so happy, and the great hall smelled like pumpkins for months." Lily said unimpressed.

"Well, Here we are, the dreaded dungeons of Hogwarts. Here is where all the freaks go at night." Sirius said. "Beware the snivellosaurus snape. He attacks you with his greasy hair doom!" Sirius joked.

"Don't be so mean. He's my friend." Lily admonished.

"Your boyfriend?" Peter teased.

"That's just gross, peter. You're going down a peg." James said.

Hermione and Arlette continued walking behind the gang, staring at all of the paintings on the wall. Some of them were normal paintings of wizards while others were paintings of gruesome deaths and torture. They almost arrived at the potions class room when suddenly, a ghost appeared.

"And you are?" He asked dully, his face covered in a mask of boredom. Hermione stared at the silver blood stains adorning his clothing.

"Hello Bloody Baron, I heard earlier that peeves was annoying the house elves." Lily said, only stuttering minutely.

"I'll get rid of that joke of a ghost if it's the last thing I do!" The Bloody Baron said angrily. "Give professor Slughorn My remarks." He said irritated before setting of on his quest for the poltergeist.

"That was the Slytherin ghost, Nasty piece of work he is, Nobody knows how he got all that blood on him, we only know he committed suicide. Anyways, here's the potions class room." Sirius said, opening the class room door.

Hermione looked around in awe. It looked so much different now than it did in her time. Gone were the dark and dreary colours, now it was a hodge podge collage of different colours, choosing slytherin green as it's main color. Gone were the disgusting bottles of pickled animals, now there were neat little jars of multi-coloured potions. And the biggest difference of all was the lack of a tall and brooding Severus Snape, Instead there was a short and fat, smiling professor slughorn in his place.

"Hullo, hullo, welcome back fifth years, or should I say sixth years to my potions class." SlugHorn said, His walrus-tusk like mustache twitching with his every word.

Slughorn looked at the faces of his sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin potions class. His eyes went directly to Lily Evans and Severus Snape. After combing through the faces of his students, he noticed two odd faces out.

'This must be my new students.' Slughorn thought to himself, his mind racing with thoughts of how he'd use them for himself.

"Ah, you two must be Arlette and Hermione Adene. A pleasure to meet you both, My name is Horace Slughorn, And I'm the head of Slytherin as well as the potions master. Tell us about yourselves." Slughorn ordered, his eyes wide and shining.

Hermione and Arlette stared awkwardly at eachother. Was this a joke?

"Don't be shy, girls, we won't bite." Slughorn encouraged.

Arlette gave Hermione an imperceptible nod and started.

"I'm Arlette Adene." She said.

"And I'm Hermione Adene." Hermione followed.

"We are fraternal twins, I look like my father,

"I look like my mother,

"We were born in Paris, France on September Ninteenth.

"Arlette was the first one out, She's two minutes older than me.

"And we transferred here to respect our dead mother's wishes." Arlette finished of sadly. Hermione followed Arlettes actions and decided to bring it one step further and weep a tear.

"Oh, well ladies. You'll find that here at Hogwarts, we'll become your new family. But thank you for sharing your stories." Slughorn said sympathetically.

Hermione looked at Arlette and was greeted by a discreet thumbs up. 'Good job squirt' Arlette mouthed before looking towards Professor Slughorn.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, we are going to discuss one of the biggest projects you'll receive, that will help you guys towards your N.E.W.T s next year. This project will last the whole year, all though that is not all we will do in class. Next semester, after February, will be when you start the brewing process. From now until then, I will select each partner by using the Sorting hat, and you shall discuss what potion you will create. There are three things required.

One, it must be original or at least a better version of an outdated potion.

Two, both students must add their own input, and must state what parts they did, for if you do not, when I grade it, you both might end up getting grades they don't deserve.

way or form. So no prank potions any of you." Professor slughorn said, staring at a certain four students.

"Now, everyone write their names down on a scrap of parchment." Slughorn said, while venturing into his office for the sorting hat and a spare stool.

Hermione opened up her rucksack and took out her inkwell, her feather pen, and a piece of paper, and wrote her name down in her neat scrawl.

Hermione Granger

"Who do you think you'll be partnered with?" Arlette asked Hermione.

"Honestly, I don't know. As long as it isn't a Slytherin I guess." Hermione said, Look at the most probable pairings.

James and Sirius definitely and Possibly Lily and Alice, they seemed close. Hermione then thought of something odd.

'Wait, Lily is friends with Snape, Professor Snape. And Harry said Professor Snape and James hated each other. Did they fight over lily? Which would explain Snape's hatred of Harry, He was the spawn of the woman Snape was friends with, and James took her away.' Hermione felt as if a light bulb actually lit above her head. She looked like it too.

"So that's why Snape hates Harry. It was so obvious, how didn't I know this earlier?" She whispered to herself.

Hermione's musings was interrupted when a rather large belly appeared in front of her. 'You'd think for a man his size, his footsteps would be even louder.' Hermione thought.

"Your parchment please." Slughorn asked, holding an over turned sorting hat. Hermione dropped her piece of parchment into the hat carefully, trying not to let it slip through the holes.

Slughorn waddled his way up to the front of the class and sat the hat back on it's stool.

Everyone waited impatiently for it to call out their names. Hermione looked around the class room, Some friends had their fingers crossed hoping they'd be paired together. James and Sirius were confident they would be paired, Alice and Frank were holding hands. Remus was staring Longingly at Arlette and a certain raven haired boy was staring longingly at Lily. Hermione could tell by the way his hair curtained his face, and how it shined with its grease that the boy was the young Professor Snape.

The sorting hat coughed, miniscule bits of paper fluttering out like confetti at a party. Hermione listened intently.

"James Potter and Sirius Black." The hat called.

Frank Longbottom and Alice Fortescue,

Thorfinn Rowle and Augustus Rookwood,

Vulcan Mulciber and Scot Macfusty,

Marleene Mckinnon and Lily Evans,

Argus Pyrite and Theodore Nott,

Peter Pettigrew and Amycus Carrow,

Alecto Carrow and Rodolphus Lestrange,

Bellatrix Black and Bartemius Crouch Jr.,

Remus Lupin and Arlette Adene

Hermione granger and Severus Snape." That hat shouted out, sorting all the students into pairs.

'Severus Snape, I'm paired with Severus Snape? Great. Just my luck.' Hermione thought sourly. Although she had defended him in her previous years, and the man tried to save her life, she really didn't feel like meeting the man face to face. Not now, not ever.

"Well, Now that you all are sorted, I suggest you all find your partners and brainstorm." Slughorn said happily, keeping an eye on Lily, Snape and the Adene twins.

Hermione looked at Arlette who seemed happy to be paired up with Remus. 'Help me.' She mouthed to her sister.

'You're on your own.' Arlette mouthed back as she grabbed her bag full of books.

Hermione looked towards Snape, who sat hunched over his book, his greasy hair shrouding his face. Hermione took a deep breath and gathered up her courage, taking long confident strides towards the brooding boy.

Hermione sat down awkwardly and started fiddling with her stuff, placing her book at parallel to the edges of the desk, her inkwell exactly four inches away from the edge of the desk, Her two quills perfectly angled, and her seat in a comfortable position. If a hard piece of wood could be comfortable. Hermione started fidgeting, maybe if she angled her bum directly into the groove of the seat, it would feel better. She continued her seated dance in her chair until Severus Snape started to glare at her.

"You do know, there are certain spells that could help your predicament. I'm very confident in my knowledge to say that they are called cushioning spells." Snape sneered.

"Thank, you." Hermione said awkwardly, mentally hitting herself for not thinking of that.

Hermione was bored, Apparently Snape had lost his voice at the last minute, and hadn't felt like writing to her a plea for help.

Mione glanced around the room, staring at the happy, or happier than she was, faces of her friends. Arlette and Remus sat close together brainstorming for Ideas on their potion, and she could tell by the way Remus was glowing, he was in love.

'Oh love, it seemed like everyone had found you except me.' Hermione thought. 'Just look at them', Peter and Marleene must have had something on the go, she saw their disappointed faces at not being paired together, and Mary to Hermione's knowledge at least had an infatuation on Sirius by the way she was giving him looks. Alice and Frank are definitely in love, they have to be in order to make Neville, and soon enough, James and Lily will fall in love too.

'Harry. Sweet Harry. You never knew your parents, and now, your best friend is stuck in the past with them.' Hermione thought stricken with guilt and sadness for her friend. Hermione remembered the scrap book full of memories Harry held on to dearly. Photos of a family that can't be together now. Hermione knew she couldn't change their death, she had to keep it as it was, but maybe she could make an even better scrap book for Harry, one full of even happier memories of their family. She could even write notes or logs about her adventures with James and Sirius, She'd do that for her best friend. The only one who'd stuck with her till the very end.

Hermione glanced back at Snape who still seem to prefer his book's company than hers. She noticed he was doing odd things, writing down notes in his book, scratching out whole paragraphs and rewriting it.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Ahem." She coughed, hoping to gain Snape's attention. Hermione noticed that Snape hadn't moved or said something to show his acknowledgement. If anything, his nose came even closer to the book.

"Ahem." She tried again, a bit louder.

"_Ahem."_ She tried, hoping to gain some attention, a nod at the least.

Snape put his quill down and turned slowly towards the girl who dared disturb him.

"What?" He said, his upper lip curling in disgust and anger.

"Well, if you were paying attention to professor Slughorn at all, you would of heard the walrus say that this is supposed to be a partnership. Not one bored girl and an ignorant arse." Hermione said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Well, then, if you are so keen on getting this project started, what is your suggestion?" He asked coldly, sitting up straight and knitting his long fingers together.

"Well, if we were to do something obvious, we could work on a better healing potion, one that could cure patients even faster and better, or do multiple jobs at once, so instead of having to drink more than one potion, they can drink one and be done." Hermione said Smugly.

"And how is this beneficial to the wizarding world?" Snape said, arching one of his eyebrows.

"Well, it would be a lot easier for mediwitches to brew. Instead of having to brew more than one potion, she'd only have to brew one and get it over with." Hermione said as if it was obvious.

"Plus, don't forget how convenient it would be, having to use just one potion to regrow bones and fuse muscle and skin to their original state. It would be an added bonus if that same potion could also replenish your blood." Hermione added.

"You do know you cannot just simply mix those together and call it a day, Miss Adene. You are ignoring Golpallot's third law. If we are to create an antidote, we'll need to blend each separate antidote together along with poisons. So if your potion will heal broken bones, we'll need to brew a bone breaking poison, and so on for each different injuries it would heal." Snape said, as if the answer was clear as day.

"So then, what will our potion heal?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly to herself, it was like she tamed a wild lion. Although that didn't mean she didn't come out scarred.

"I suggest we do the basics, Broken bones, massive blood loss, paralysis and sliced muscle and skin." Snape said, his mind racing with all the potions he'd have to brew.

"Well, Snape, we have a deal?" Hermione said, offering her hand.

"I begrudgingly accept you deal, but only because this will count for a large part of our final marks." Snape said, his lips curling while his large hand engulfed her small one and shook it.

Hermione swore she could feel something akin to electricity spark between them. She reveled in the feeling of the current racing up and down her arms, humming almost as if it was content. She could feel his rough calloused hand and it moved against her soft smooth ones, the grooves in their hands creating friction.

"I'll talk to you next class then." Hermione said awkwardly, quickly releasing his large warm hand when she realised she was letting her mind wander.

"Till then." He said quietly abandoning the classroom when the bell rang.

"That was interesting." Hermione whispered to herself as she grabbed her books.

"What is?" Arlette asked, sneaking up on Hermione from behind.

"Nothing Arlette, Nothing. Let's go to history of magic." Hermione said, dragging her sister along.

XXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxx

"Since we're knew here, we have to be a bit late, so let's take a detour." Arlette said dragging Hermione into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. 'Uh oh.' Hermione thought as she remembered her experiences in this room.

"We're only going here for a minute, I have to use the loo." Arlette said opening one of the stalls.

"Arlette no!" Hermione warned but she was too late, Arlette already had opened moaning myrtle's stall.

Arlette shut the door as quickly as she could, but the damage was already done, Moaning Myrtle started to wail.

"Oh, don't cry! Don't cry Myrtle, I never meant to disturb you." Arlette apologized frantically, but nothing she could say would make the wailing stop.

The silver girl stopped her sobbing and started sniffing, her silvery snot running down her nose. Myrtle stared deeply into Arlette's eyes, Silver met pale blue.

"You." She hiccupped. "You were there." Myrtle said angrily. "You were there when I saw them, when I saw the." The ghost started, but couldn't finish as Arlette quickly shot a spell at her and flushed her down her own toilet. You could hear Myrtle's screams from miles away, as she landed in the toilet bowl with a huge splash, the water almost drenching the two girls.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, shocked. She'd never heard of magic being used on ghosts.

"A spell Dumbledore taught me. Each ghost has a single artifact they are binded to. This just sends them there. I'll teach it to you later. Now peeves has just tricked us and gave us wrong directions to History of Magic, and we spent the last couple of minutes running around the school looking the class room." Arlette said, speedily walking off.

Hermione stared at the toilet Myrtle had just gone to. She could hear strange gurgling sounds that sounded as if she was being drowned. Hermione's mind raced to a few seconds ago when Myrtle was accusing Arlette. Acussing her of what? Myrtle was murdered years ago, Arlette wouldn't have been alive by then. There was just a few things that didn't clue up.

"Hermione, the headmaster just told us the proper way to get here, hurry up." She heard Arlette call out from outside the bathroom door.

Hermione glanced one more time towards the toilet and set off, following behind Arlette.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

"Let's discuss operation Moonlit love." Sirius said as he, James and Peter sat beside the lake. Since they dropped History of magic, the boys had a free period all to themselves.

"What about Fiery Hot lovin' Instead?" Peter asked.

"Or, we could just call it operation Get Remus and Arlette together?" James offered bluntly.

"No, Moonlit love sounds romantic." Sirius disagreed.

"It doesn't matter what we call it, we just need to hook the two of them up." James said.

"Isn't it too early for them to start dating? I mean, they probably won't last, it could be Moony's hormones kicking into hard drive, it is close to the full moon." Peter said, shocking the other two boys with his surprising moment of smartness.

"Fine, we'll make sure they get hooked by Christmas. I can just tell that they'll end up together, somehow. I just want to make sure Moony doesn't get hurt. It's his first major crush, to my knowledge his only crush. It would crush his heart if things don't go well." James said a bit sadly, remembering his own crushed heart when Lily said no. But James was determined, He'll get her to go out with him just once, if it's the last thing he did.

"For now, let's just sit back and relax." Sirius said, leaning against the willow by the lake. The scene was a beautiful one, one that deserved to be painted. Under a green canopy sat three friends in rest, while the sun started to sink towards the valley in the sky. The sky started to turn light purple, streaked with scribbles of fire red and deep ocean blue. The lake shimmered like a thousand blue jewels as it took on some of the sky's purple hues. The scene truly did deserve to be painted.


End file.
